Tattered Cherry Blossom
by lalamnmgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno a seemingly normal girl trying to survive high school...there's one problem though...the Akatsuki just so happen to be interested in her. Holy fudge cakes...just how will this end up? AkaSaku HIATUS
1. preview

**Warning-** Rated T for multiple curses, This story will be completely unprofessional.

**Pairing: **Akasaku, Akatsuki/Sakura; ItaSaku, Itachi/Sakura; KisaSaku, Kisame/Sakura; SasoSaku, Sasori/Sakura; DeiSaku, Deidara/Sakura; HidaSaku, Hidan/Sakura; KakuSaku, Kakuzu/Sakura; ZetsuSaku, Zetsu/Sakura; TobiSakuMada, Tobi/Sakura/Madara; PeinSaku, Pein/Sakura;

* * *

To many a blue sky with no clouds in the sky seemed like perfect weather to all except a certain pink headed girl who absolutely despised the perfect weather mostly because it looked untouchable and could mock her all day

This certain pink headed girl had thick rimmed glasses, non stylish baggy clothes that did not seem to compliment her figure, green stunning eyes that had a hidden edge to them, and long strawberry pink hair that went up to her waist (yes her hair is still not cut…)

This pink haired girl was different both mentally and physically, not only did she have a strange appearance, but she also had a strange personality….not that anyone cared, she was considered an outsider long before her classmates spotted her odd personality.

But instead of taking action and convincing her class mates to accept, she normally ignored the questioning stares that surrounded her and sat in the corner to stare through the non changing window, mostly because she was left with nothing to do since she was smart enough to go to a high ranked college meaning that she herself outranked the notes of the teacher (she didn't have to listen to the teachers since she already knew the junk)

This strange girl's name was Sakura Haruno, it being a natural name of a tree the name typically lived up to her strange appearance since her hair was the same color of cherry blossoms making it sound a little cheesy, but perfect for such a little girl as to Sakura Haruno herself.

What everyone did not know was that sakura faked every timid smile that ever flashed upon on her face, which were only detectable by a highly trained eye. Since everyone around her thought of her as weak and had highly underestimated her, it only proved that she could take advantage of the situation and to actually cause most of the school population to drop their guards around her. For the most part It wasn't sakura's fault that they viewed her as weak; they had over underestimated her all by themselves meaning that they were easily causing their own downfall. Not that sakura cared of course, for she had only cared about school, video games, internet, techniques, and of course herself.

If people heard her theory about always tricking, manipulating and pushing people away, they would have called a low life of the lowest of scum, for only honest and good worthy people would seek trust, friendship, and heart warming moments. But she thought exactly the opposite, in fact she strongly believed that human kind was a breed of violence and gore, not of compassion and love. So all in all she wanted nothing to do with human kind, in fact she just wanted to push everyone away and out of her life.

But of course there always was just that one person that she couldn't push away even if she hated him with all her might because there was still a fact that she was underage forcing her back to that empty and haunted house back to that crazy and insane man; all the way back to 'him' her father

Her father was the only man that could make her terrified inside and out. He was the one that made her turn into a selfish shell of a battered and abused soul, for now she was just emotionless, empty and a monster. Maybe not pacifically a monster but she was a tattered cherry blossom.

* * *

This girl was strange, She was considered...odd, She typically was always under estimated; always viewed as weak..maybe that would be her downfall for she was just a tattered cherry blossom_  
_

(Anyways I'm sorry to those who deem this story childish and completely unprofessional, but thats what this story is and will turn out to be. Seeing as how I'm still inexperienced in writing I think its deeming to let out my writing at a young age so I could get better when thinking about writing more plot driven stories.)


	2. Meeting of a old friend?

**Summary- **Meet sakura haruno a timid (not so timid), nerdy girl who tries to avoid trouble while also avoiding the akatsuki which most likely causes some trouble for her and her precious secret, AkaSaku, T for language in other words for hidan's and sakura's mouth

**pairing: **AkaSaku, Akatsuki/Sakura; ItaSaku, Itachi/Sakura; KisaSaku, Kisame/Sakura; SasoSaku, Sasori/Sakura; DeiSaku, Deidara/Sakura; HidaSaku, Hidan/Sakura; KakuSaku, Kakuzu/Sakura; ZetsuSaku, Zetsu/Sakura; TobiSakuMada, Tobi/Sakura/Madara; PeinSaku, Pein/Sakura;

**Warning- **Prepare to read some really cheesy parts, yes this is my failed attempt at writing the first chapter. Perhaps once I'm done with this story, I will rewrite this chapter a bit.

* * *

A small pinkette scurried through her small boring room in high hopes of getting ready for school much faster than when her father arose with a terrible hangover.

Unfortunately it seemed lady luck was definitely not on her side today as the sounds of clinks and clatters echoed from the lower house level. In a quick and rapid movement the small pinkette slipped on her only remaining left shoe before swiftly snapping her room window open and effortlessly hopping over to tree limb that conveniently grew next to her room. She then climbed down with a bouncy movement most likely not getting injured since she had done it hundreds of times before.

Once again in rapid movement she moved towards the school, but slowed down to a turtle like pace when she neared fellow students who made no effort to hold back their laughs as she slowly moved around them.

_Snobby little brats!_

Putting on a timid facade she straight out ignored the ear splitting laughs and nasty remarks that were made as she slowly passed by.

If she were any other girl, she was pretty sure that she would break out in tears like a baby complaining to the world, but being herself she just kept on her small timid facade with her head tilted downwards as if nervous and ashamed.

Making her way to the back of the classroom she carefully sat in a desk second to last in the perfectly straight row making sure to not draw any attention to herself. Attention was the last thing she wanted.

Attention only caused trouble...trouble meant a phone call...a phone call meant that her father would hear of it...also meaning more trouble and a further possibility of hell.

Shaking off those chained thoughts she turned to her left to stare through the closed off window in hopes of finding some peace before going through more hell. Surely a day this peaceful wouldn't be given to her without consequence.

-Jab-

Was that a pencil jabbing her?

-Jab-

Why was the person behind her stabbing her endlessly with a pencil?

-Jab-

Lady fate must really be having fun. She's the one who gets to decide if life was going to be a bitch and bark at Sakura or if it was going to be a bunny and cuddle with her. Unfortunately this seemed to be one of those off days where Lady Fate sent one of those dogs to come and growl at her. In other words...Fate really was being a conniving slut to her lately.

-Jab-

**_Great, just when I _****_thought I was going to get some peace and quiet today_**

She mentally looked about ready to burst out and beat the living dreams at whoever was jabbing the poor pinkette.

_Where have you been?_

_**Nowhere, everywhere, and anywhere**_

_What kind of answer was that?_

_Its my own answer that's what!_

_Ugh...I should have never expected a peaceful day!_

_Maybe that's why you don't-_

Before Inner could say another word she was quickly cut off when a damn pencil once again jabbed her.

-Jab-

Slightly annoyed she decided to pull off her patience and to ignore the stupid arrogant act the little prick behind her was pulling off and to give him or her a chance before she exploded.

That is until a few dozen jabs later her tolerance level decided to decrease by huge amounts.

"May you please stop doing that?" Sakura whispered politely already mentally holding back inner Sakura from attacking.

"Hmm, I don't see the reason why I should fucking stop," A thick voice said tauntingly.

**"He did not just do that, let me at him!"** Inner screamed mentally making outer visibly flinch.

"Just leave me alone I have done nothing wrong to you," Sakura once again politely said but with a hint of warning this time.

"Oh, but you have done something wrong, for one dying your hair pink is just completely pathetic," The voice behind her whispered in amusement making her tolerance snap even more causing her to full out turn towards him.

"And it really bothers me," The boy now in front of her Added. He looked at her accusingly as if her hair color really offended him.

In front of her sat a silver haired young man with purple? Pinkish? Violet eyes? She would say that he almost looked handsome if it wasn't for that mouth of his...

The violet eyes man, noticing her gaze decided to make a rude and obviously idiotic statement.

"Do you like what you see? Sorry I don't date nerds" He said with a nasty smirk making her almost want to sew his lips shut, but she guessed that she wasn't the only one wanting to preform these actions considering how the aura around the person beside her flared uncontrollably.

_Habits die hard I guess_

**"A habit you seriously need to get rid of," **Inner mentally added, but was swiftly ignored.

Feeling like coming back with a remark she simply stated what she felt about him.

After all creating friendship does take a base of bluntness.

"Sorry, there isn't much to look at and I certainly don't date old men," I said in a innocent, yet quiet voice making the person beside me chuckle lightly.

"Why you little-" The silver haired young man said threateningly before getting cut off.

"Just leave her alone, Hidan," A deep voice sounded from beside her causing her to aim her gaze his way, but in a split second she felt recognization wash over her as she scanned him from head to toe.

The mask...The unique eyes...The weird ass stitches...it all looked so familiar.

"Why are you staring, little girl?" The familiar man stated with no ounce of rudeness but with curiosity in his unique Kakuzu-being-polite way.

When the man had finished his small six bit sentence it had finally clicked with her to as who he was, how did she find out? Well by the way he sat up, the way he talked, and the way he glanced at people, easily gave away to who he was even if his appearance had changed over the years.

"Kakazu?" She whispered weakly with confirmation. This innocent whisper quickly made who she assumed was Kakuzu narrow his unique eyes in caution.

"How do you know my name, little girl?" kakazu said scanning his oddly colored eyes from head to toe.

_How do I know your name? Oh I Just know you from my child hood until you abandoned me! Yep that might end up perfectly!_

_**Calm down! This either might not be him-**_

_Of course it is! Look at his eyes!_

_**Or he might have forgotten...chances are...that it's the second one...**_

_What do I do?_

_**He looks on to you, I say we run like hell!**_

_Gee thanks for the supportive information Inner!_

_**Do you have a better plan?**_

_No..._

_**Then do it You idiot!**_

"Sorry...but I have to go," She said once again rather weakly right before swiftly getting up, narrowly escaping Hidan's hand from grabbing her wrist, but it seemed that Kakuzu had surpassed in that task.

"Answer me now!" Kakuzu said in a sense of familiarity. He felt a faint wisp of recognition as he looked into her covered green eyes.

"Why not you let go of me and mind your own fudging business, I don't need your baggage to weigh me down right now!" She said in hidden sadness and faked anger.

After her small little outburst he seemed to let go of her wrist allowing her to almost walk straight out the door. That was until she was halted by her teacher whose name she couldn't even remember right now.

"Where do you think your going?" The old man said, his voice hinted of annoyance.

Taking a deep breath she went back to her expected timid and nerdy facade and swiftly replied.

"I heard that they were shipping in a new volume of Steve lane's books in the library," She replied sneakily, already spotting the hidden piles of books he had behind his desk. By the looks of it you could tell he was a huge fan and is easily won over with anything to do with his precious little books.

"I see, well if you don't mind, bring me a couple of the books for errm...research purposes," The old man said awkwardly making the students confused as to what the book was about.

**"Strange, he almost sounds like Kakashi when he ask's us to go get books for him," **Inner said with a calculating look.

"Oh well, at least now we can get away," I mentally said before smiling innocently and walking out the door earning several glares and two shocked stares aimed at me as I walked away, of course it felt good just to have victory...but it felt awful knowing that your childhood best friend **-only friend**- who had abandoned you years ago doesn't even remember your name, yes awful indeed. She thought to myself as she walked towards the library with a whole new world on her mind at the same time hoping for some sort of source of relaxation.

* * *

I'm so sorry for making Hidan such a bastard...but he technically is when you first meet him.

(Thanks for reading even if it sucks terribly, please let me know of any mistakes that I have made, I'm a noob to writing as simply to say. Please feel free to not add any limitations with your feed back)


	3. Creepy perverts? Wait! Back up a second!

**Warning- **This is probably my most confusing chapter, it is also my most sloppiest one. I feel ashamed posting this actually, if anyone can offer some help with fixing this then please offer some tips.

Read this chapter if you dare!

**Summary- **meet sakura haruno a timid (not so timid), nerdy girl who tries to avoid trouble while also avoiding the akatsuki which most likely causes some trouble for her and her precious secret, AkaSaku, T for language in other words for hidan's and sakura's mouth

**pairing: **AkaSaku, Akatsuki/Sakura; ItaSaku, Itachi/Sakura; KisaSaku, Kisame/Sakura; SasoSaku, Sasori/Sakura; DeiSaku, Deidara/Sakura; HidaSaku, Hidan/Sakura; KakuSaku, Kakuzu/Sakura; ZetsuSaku, Zetsu/Sakura; TobiSakuMada, Tobi/Sakura/Madara; PeinSaku, Pein/Sakura;

* * *

Quickly walking inside the library,she felt as if she was drowning in a sea of some sort of dark feeling making her almost gasp in disgust. The atmosphere just felt so suffocating...

'What the hell?" Sakura mentally yelled.

**"I need air, give me air!"** Inner wailed dramatically.

"Your a conscious, you don't need air!" Sakura snapped.

**"But I feel like I'm drowning!"** Inner wailed once more grabbing her neck as if she was choking. But before Sakura was able to reply to her, she was cut off by a deep voice.

**"Where the hell am I?" **A deep voice rumbled making Sakura mentally turn towards him in alarm, after all it wasn't everyday that someone invaded your mind.

**"How the heck is there a intruder here!"** Inner questioned.

**"How am I an intruder if I don't even know where I am?"**The deep voice rumbled back not knowing where inner's voice was coming from.

"Inner you should calm down a little, after all the poor dude might not even know where he is," Sakura said in a hushed whisper observing the black haired intruder from within her mind.

**"Yeah, sure because its everyday that someone intrudes our mind on accident!" **Inner exclaimed sarcastically making me roll my eyes before ignoring her and calling out to the said intruder.

"What's your name and who do you belong to?" Sakura said knowingly already guessing that he was a conscious of some sort, because it was most unlikely for a person to intrude her twisted hell of a mind.

**"My names Madara and...wait...you can see me?"** The strange conscious replied sounding highly surprised, but it was clearly wiped off when he spotted inner.

"I also belong to no one except possibly...a very sexy pink haired female," Madara mewled out before being friskily punched by inner (blushing) sakura sending him flying through a mental wall.

**"God! Something interesting finally happens and it just turns out to be another crazed pervert!"** Inner growled folding her arms grouchily.

"Just be glad we have some sort of company," Sakura said with a voice of fake politeness not really wanting to be in this conversation and yearning for my precious books.

**"Wa-wait there's two of you?"** Madara said confusingly only barely noticing me and scowling at her nerdy appearance compared to inner's cute colorful clothes making her sigh in distaste. Bloody pervert.

**"_Hell no_! There is not two of us, I'm just the majorly sexy inner conscious, of the fugly little brat over there!"** Inner said mentally while pointing at Sakura with a fake pout making her feel highly offended because they looked exactly the same except for wardrobe, only her's being more...well...revealing.

"Maybe I should just leave you two to talk while I go read?" Sakura said quietly, already being ignored by the two who looked like they were having a flirtation contest.

'Attack the intruder my ass its more like flirt with the intruder while making fun of you own appearance' Sakura thought bitterly. She sighed once again as she looked at the hopeless mentally conceded mess that sat before her.

Trying not to get offended by Inner's earlier bitchy comment. She walked back to reality trying to ignore the pervy conversation going on inside her head and strolled down the medical book aisle to at least study somewhat.

"Madara-sempai~ where are you?" A childish teen wailed in a sing song voice while banging his head repeatedly on the desk which held lots of lollipop picture books

Being distracted by the loud noise she walked over to what deemed a child, but instead was a man wearing an orange swirly mask?

_**It seems that this school has a infestation of jacked up people**_

**"How rude, oh well I agree!"** Madara said, but was completely ignored.

_Look who finally stops flirting_

_**What?! Sh-shut up**_

"Madara-sempai!" The weird teen wailed again gaining my attention

"Madara...Madara...wait isn't that the crazed pervert inside my head?" Sakura whispered softly to herself which apparently brought the attention of the orange masked teen.

"Have you found Madara-sempai, Tobi has been looking for him all morning, but Tobi can't find him!" The orange masked teen yelled making her expect for scolding to be aimed at him but for some strange reason the boy was not being yelled at by the librarian or was he given any complaints of his noise.

'Why is he not being yelled at?' Sakura thought to myself before it hit me like a ton of bricks as she looked around and saw the teachers and students looking nervous and scared.

'He's feared!' She thought bitterly gaining the attention of Madara who finally realized that she was talking to his own body.

**"Damn, and I almost thought I lost that idiot!"** Madara exclaimed holding onto Inner who blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"I thought you got here by accident?" She said suspiciously raising her pink eyebrow slightly.

**"It _was_ by accident I just thought you were Deidara, Hidan, or Kakuzu; you know someone to mess with,****"** Madara stated giving off a playful look saying that he was going to terrorize them later on while being completely oblivious to Sakura's clear discomfort.

"So...you know Kakuzu?" Sakura said weakly but loud enough for him to hear, making his odd colored eyes narrow at me with a look of calculation before brushing it off.

"Pretty pink haired lady, are you still there?" The orange masked teen yelled shaking her roughly before she realized what he just said.

"Why are you calling me pretty?" Sakura said nervously putting on her most convincing facade of nervousness and security although she felt absolutely dreadful upon hearing her old friend's name.

"Wow! The pink haired girl is _so _good at acting...plus your really pretty, Tobi _likes_ you!" The man who she now assumed was Tobi said while glomping me, making her blush slightly, but also making her more aware of how sharp this man was, and that he was not to be taken lightly.

"Whatever...just take the ugly pervert and leave me alone," Sakura said quietly dropping my facade as soon as the words left her mouth.

**"That's so mean Sakura and I thought you loved me!"** Madara said mentally reaching the door handle to Tobi's mind who was being strangely quiet as he observed her.

"I don't love you in fact I hate you, Inner's the one that loves you, douche bag!" I accidentally whispered out loud. Just loud enough for Tobi to hear.

"Pretty girl is talking to madara-sempai?" Tobi asked slightly surprised yet suspicious, his voice reaching a low tone much like Madara's but darker in some points.

_Great he probably thinks I'm insane!_

**_We kind of are..._**

"M-Maybe...Fine! I admit that I can talk to him...but I must say that he is a complete idiot who can't keep his hands to himself...uhh...anyways just take him and umm...bye!" Sakura exclaimed awkwardly before going to the medical section to keep myself way from the orange mask freak who was staring me down as if I was a lollipop.

That was probably the most stupidest and awkwardest thing she had ever said.

**'What the hell is with the freak attack today?'** Inner frustratingly yelled while clutching her pink hair, although she looked as if she missed a certain someone's company.

_I don't know either, it just seems that the school is infested with them_

_**You better be more careful, your drawing attention to yourself...**_

_Its been a long day in just two hours , so yeah I would bring attention to myself..._

_**Careful Sakura, your dropping your facade...**_

_How can these creeps come in, and wreck it so easily?_

_**Maybe it's because they are your kind of crowd. They're the weird kids who actually have a lot more to them.**_

_No! I refuse to think that! I just don't fit into a group like that_

_**Well get ready to meet some more because you have only met a small portion of them**_

_Them? There's more creeps?_

_**Says the girl ****with a stupid facade and dull pink hair!**_

_Whatever just tell me already!_

_**Their called the Akatsuki, their one of the top gangs around this area...**_

_And where did you find that out?_

_**'Madara'** Inner stated quickly refusing to show her slightly burned cheeks_

_I think I threw up a little in my mouth_

_**Tch. Anyways since you already got involved with them, I'm betting you're going to get in an ass load of trouble**_

'Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have paid attention to the old man or Kakazu...' Sakura said while trailing off. She wad totally oblivious to the lollipop boy still staring her down with a calculating look. She cut off her thoughts and quickly rushed off to third period. (She skipped second, for she was in the library the whole time)

* * *

**TOBI'S POV**

I knew something was wrong the second Madara went quiet, after all letting a disgusting pervert on the loose didn't seem like a too bright idea

Sighing once again I ran out the library doors in search of my gang mates who could be the possible and current host for my inner conscious since Madara loved playing pranks or messing with their mentality

_The idiot better have not caused any trouble_

Running towards kakuzu and Hidan's second period classroom I casually walked inside the classroom (As casual as Tobi could get) not paying any mind towards the teacher for they usually ignored me or spared me some looks of fear.

"Tobi is wondering if anything weird has happened yet?" I said carefully knowing that they never noticed when madara messed with their head or much less that he even exists.

"Yes something weird did happen.." kakuzu trailed off with a thoughtful expression but stopped when he was sent a death glare from Hidan who looked ready to explode.

I knew that Kakuzu definitely was not scared of the 'old man' but scared of the idiot destroying stuff which he knew he would later have to pay for since he was the groups accountant, believe me it always happens when that look crosses Hidan's face

"There was a fucking nerd calling me a fucking old man, I mean that is total bullshit, my hair is fucking silver!" Hidan said colorfully almost making me sigh at his foolish wording (Sorry for so much cussing but this is rated T for a reason people...)

"But Tobi thinks you actually are an old man~" I said in a sing song voice happy to annoy him and temporarily forgetting what i came here for.

"That's it you little fuck, your..de-dead..." Hidan trailed off falling asleep to the sound of poetry as kakuzu read it out loud in a hurried voice to avoid any damage that Hidan would of caused if he tried to kill Tobi (when in hell did he get a poetry book out?)

"Tobi has to go now!" I spoke wildly. Feeling satisfied for practically annoying the 'old man' to the extent of making Kakuzu knock him out, it seemed that visiting their classroom was a pretty good idea. But seeing as how Madara wasn't with these two, I quickly ran over to the Akatsuki hang out.

* * *

Feeling exhausted and tired I walked dejectedly towards the library banged my head against the table already giving up on finding the stupid pervert

That was until i heard a soft melodic voice speak hs name making me instantly jump up and hop right over to the pink haired girl, pink hair? wasnt that the girl, Hidan and Kakuzu were talking about?

"Have you found Madara-sempai, Tobi has been looking for him all morning but Tobi can't find him?" I said expectantly feeling as if this girl knew who I was talking about.

But it seemed instead of an answer she just put on a thinkful face as if she was talking to someone_...how weird_

"So you know kaku-...zu?" a light fuzzy voice said, making me grin lightly under my mask.

_So it seems I can hear little bits about their conversation, but...did she really say the word kust? Or did she say Kakuzu's name?_

"Pretty pink haired lady, are you still there?" I said, while shaking her roughly for her to snap out of it but not at all paying attention to my words, after all the pinkette did seem like a natural beauty under all those baggy clothes.

"Why are you calling me pretty?" She said nervously as if she was alright and free from the world of trouble making me frown deeply beneath my mask.

_'So she's a sneaky one?'_ I thought to myself noticing the dread that seem to bounce off her but only slightly

"Wow! The pink haired girl is _so_ good at acting plus your really pretty, Tobi _likes_ you!" I said truthfully while glomping her, after all someone who knew how to put on facade and interact with my inner conscious while also being kind and pretty should pretty much cause me to like them.

"Whatever...just take the ugly pervert and leave me alone," The pink haired girl said quietly dropping her facade and causing me to smirk beneath my mask.

'I agree with the ugly pervert part, but I cant just leave you alone' I thought sneakily to myself. (poor girl)

_**Tobi your being a little more creepy than usual today**_

_Where were you! I looked all over for you I even had to go through the rest of the Akatsuki just to find you!_

_**I got bored so I left and found an amazingly sexy inner**_

_...Madara, I thought you were talking to sakura?_

_**Nope her inner, outer Sakura is just too clothed and filled with negativeness for me**_

_So...she has an inner...how interesting... and shut up! You stupid old perve!_

**"Geeze you're so grouchy... I'm taking that you like sakura?"** Madara said before getting cut off by light identical voices.

(Brace yourselves and watch your eyes pop out from reading this evil monstrosity)

**What the hell is with the freak attack today?**

I don't know, it just seems that the school is infested with them

_-W__ow...just wow! I'm being thought of as a pest!-_

**_-You kind of are Tobi-_**

_-Sh-Shut up!-_

**You better be more careful, your drawing attention to yourself **

_-D__rawing attention what does that mean?-_

**_-How the hell do I know I'm just a conscious!-_**

_-Was I asking you?-_

**_-Since there is no one else that can hear you, I kind of assumed yes.-_**

Its been a long day in just two hours, so yeah I'm a little tired trying to not bring attention to myself...

_**-Ha**__**h! she sounds like an old lady!-**_

_-Shut up you idiot!-_

**Careful Sakura, your dropping your facade **

**_-Facade? Is she trying to hide something?-_**_  
_

-How can these creeps come in, and wreck it so easily!-

_**-I ****blame Hidan, he's the only creep I know about!-**_

_-Ahem, what was that?-_

**_-Oops...I'm so sorry! Hidan's the only creep besides you of course!-_**

_-I'll kill you someday...-_

******Maybe it's because they are your kind of crowd. They're the weird kids who actually have a lot more to them.**

_-..She's only met three of us...and she already thinks were weird-_

**_-You talk in third person and work in a gang; you also hang out with a living Barbie doll-_**

_-Good point...-_

No! I refuse to think that! I just don't fit into a group like that

**_-It feels like I just got shot in the heart! Can she not accept things?-_**

_-You don't even like her!-_

_**-B****ut you do!-**_

_-I will not answer that...-_

**Well get ready to meet some more because you have only met a small portion of them**

_-W__hat were you talking about with her inner, hmm...Madara?-_

**_-Eheh...ummm-_**

Them!? There's more creeps?

_**-I** **feel somewhat hurt by this comment, how are we**** creeps?-**_

_-You're an idiot Madara-_

**Says the girl with a stupid facade and pink hair **

_-I like her hair though...-_

_**-And you say I'm a creep?!-**_

Whatever just tell me already!

**They're called the Akatsuki, their one of the top gangs around this area..**

**_-Yay were at the top!...But I didn't think we were a gang in the first place-_**

_-W__hat did you think we were?-_

_**-Umm...that you were a group of entertainers filled with ugly ass clowns-**_

_-...why are you even my conscious!-_

And where did you find that out?

**'Madara'** Inner stated quickly refusing to show her slightly burned cheeks.

_**-I'****m in love!-**_

_-Ewww...no...just...no-_

I think I threw up a little in my mouth...

_-Agreed and acted upon-_

_**-Your just jealous that you don't have your own Sakura!-**_

_-What the hell are you talking about!-_

_**-Then why are you blushing , huh?-**_

_-...I won't answer you...-_

**Tch. Anyways since you already got involved with them I'm betting you're going to get in an ass load of trouble **

_**-Well that's true but in trouble with who?-**_

_-Teachers? Students? Parents, perhaps?-_

Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have paid attention to the old man or kakuzu...

_**-Old man is definitely Hidan-**_

_-But why is she trailing off at Kakuzu's name?-_

_**-S****he did that earlier too...-**_

_-So they have history together?-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

'Wait... there are no more voices, did their conversation end?' I asked for the most part confused.

**'Dude they just left, the bell just rung' **Madara mentally said while snickering.

"You could have told me earlier!"I said while packing up my lollipop picture books inside my back pack.

_**But you were so deep in thought...**_

'Baka' I lectured mentally at Madara before rushing to second period.

* * *

This is the most sloppiest and most suckiest chapter I have ever written. It was cheezy, far fetched, and really rushed. I know I need to edit it, but I'll do that when I have the energy required to do so. If this chapter confuses you, please tell me or possibly skip it. Ugh, this is my amount of failure.

So these are my notes on the characters of this chapter and just to clear things up, madara is like an inner sakura, he resides within tobi and rarely comes out to speak his mind so he is like an inner concious that is able to wreak havoc but since he has visited sakura's mind he is able to hear her unprotected thoughts when close to her

TOBI- tobi is very intelligent and sneaky but doesn't seem to show it, he always talks in third person and always looks outwardly dumb, for the most part his madara characteristics only show once in a while he also takes interest in sakura going to the extent of glaring at madara for making fun of her

MADARA- madara is a huge pervert and seems to take a liking to sakura's inner but doesn't like sakura herself since she seems to timid, weak, nerdy, and too clothed. he also is a huge mastermind once in awhile but for the most part is easy going and loves to mess with his teamates (Akatsuki)

INNER SAKURA- Inner sakura is melodramatic and loves to tease and make fun of sakura even if it means she's making fun of herself, inner sakura also is the more emotional and worried version of sakura since sakura cant display these emotions herself also meaning that she is more bitchy than the original (curses more too)

* * *

Ugh. I'm such a noob when it comes to this stuff, I'll tell you guys when I rewrite this.


	4. Fish face getting up close and personal

**Summary- **meet sakura haruno a timid (not so timid), nerdy girl who tries to avoid trouble while also avoiding the akatsuki which most likely causes some trouble for her and her precious secret, AkaSaku, T for language in other words for hidan's and sakura's mouth

**pairing: **AkaSaku, Akatsuki/Sakura; ItaSaku, Itachi/Sakura; KisaSaku, Kisame/Sakura; SasoSaku, Sasori/Sakura; DeiSaku, Deidara/Sakura; HidaSaku, Hidan/Sakura; KakuSaku, Kakuzu/Sakura; ZetsuSaku, Zetsu/Sakura; TobiSakuMada, Tobi/Sakura/Madara; PeinSaku, Pein/Sakura;

_Akatsuki -_Thoughts

_Akatsuki -_Notes

**_Akatsuki_** -Inner

* * *

Today was pretty boring, considering how no commotion had erupted except for Tobi running around like a complete idiot...but then again that was nothing new.

Sighing in frustration the bluish shark looking man decided to go to class for once, mentally cursed at his friends for being so lame today.

_This is majorly stupid, can't Deidara come over to my class and do something entertainingly stupid like exploding stuff while getting scolded by principle Tsunade?_

But as always Kisame's thoughts never came true seeing how the teacher still droned on and on about some revolution of 1845 or some type of crap like that.

_I would rather stare at Kakuzu counting his money than be here and listen to this idiot! _Kisame thought to himself and it seemed that for once his trail of thoughts were answered when the bell finally ringed. Leaving him to hop up in glee and to run to his hopefully more entertaining class.

Usually Kisame would skip the most boring periods in his schedule but today was different because he actually felt that something interesting would pop up if he had patience, but if not it just proved to never do anything good like sticking to his seat and actually listen to what the teacher was saying.

Slowly but surely kisame walked in to his next period and sat in the very way back but only out of habit since this was just another lonely period, where no other Akatsuki member except him had resided in. Plus being a Akatsuki member did have its downfalls seeing how everyone was either too afraid of his status slash fish like appearance or down right hated his guts to the extent of dreaming of his death. (Creepy I know but some people actually do that)

"...Strange day," A pink haired girl muttered on his left quickly gaining his attention, after all who wouldn't be interested to check out some nerd chick who had some bad ass pink hair.

_Nerdy...pink hair...attractive in my eyes...peaking my interest...hmmm let's see if my patience has paid off..._

_I bet if Itachi was in this class, he would call me a pedobear...but then again we're the same age, no limitations_

"Hey...you...short stuff with the pink hair," Kisame whispered making sure to lean a little bit to the left for her to hear it since he sat on her right.

"..." The pinkette seemed to reply with only golden silence as she silently fumed over the stupid sounding nick name.

"Come on pinky, talk to me!" Kisame whispered in exclamation, still hoping for the pinkette to answer him.

"Shhh," The pinkette replied, pretending to listen to the teacher although she already knew this stuff. Still anything was better to listen too than some dude who indirectly called you short.

_Does she already know about my status?...nah she isn't glaring nor is she shaking! But by her body language I'm guessing that she thinks I'm annoying...tch...that just wont due...but if Pinky won't talk to me I'll just have to communicate some other way!_

Quickly grabbing a broken pencil from his back pocket, Kisame ripped out a piece of paper from his note book and swiftly wrote in his sloppy writing.

_I'm such a genius for doing this!_

_Answer me now, Pinky! -Kisame_

The pink haired girl seemed to twitch ever so slightly before sighing heavily and writing down a reply. After the teacher turned back towards the board, the pinkette threw the paper at Kisame in paper airplane form making the over grown shark, grin slightly before opening the note up to read the neatly written words.

_First off, my name is not pinky it's sakura, fish face! -sakura_

The note seemed to make Kisame grin a wide grin before he again sloppily wrote a reply before passing it over to sakura who in turn read it before replying, which started a ongoing process.

_Well it's nice to meet cha, sakura...oops I meant short stuff -Kisame_

_Well it's not nice to meet you, in fact I think your annoying, fish chan -Sakura_

_I feel so hurt, yet so honored! -Kisame_

_And why is that? -Sakura_

_Well you called me 'fish chan' so that must mean I am a close friend of yours! -Kisame_

_...your weird... -Sakura_

_Hah! Your speechless, it must mean its true! -Kisame_

_No...I...don't even know you! Leave me alone fish face! -Sakura_

_You spent this whole class period writing to me, and you say that you don't know me?! -Kisame_

_Fine...ugh! Your an annoying fish! I know you, okay? -Sakura_

_Your an interesting little girl, Sakura-chan! You just made me the happiest fish in the world! -Kisame_

_You admit your a living, breathing fish? -Sakura_

_Of course! But only if you admit your my midget princess~ -Kisame your living breathing fish_

When Sakura finally read kisame's last comment this seemed to make her smile, but as fate had it, the bell rang leaving an instant frown on Kisame and a expressionless mask upon sakura, for even she was starting to enjoy the fish's company as well, but of course she would never admit it out loud.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch short stuff!" Kisame said cheerfully, thankful that lunch was fifth period which was right after his next class.

"Yeah, I'll see you later fish-chan," Sakura said in a soft voice before getting up to go to her next class.

"She speaks at last!" Kisame yelled in mocking humor before ruffling her hair in a sloppy manner and speeding off to his next class, for once feeling content through out the entire day with out his precious sake.

"Heh! What an interesting fellow, I wonder what he sees in me though...he actually looked through my appearance...," Sakura whispered to herself ignoring the strange remarks or bone chilling glares that went her way as she walked by.

_**'I could sense he loves sake, so I approve of your friend ship'**_ Inner chimed in before coming back with a 'I love akatsuki!' poster.

_'What's in your hand?'_ Sakura asked completely confused as to what she was holding...errr I mean hammering to the wall of my mentality.

_**'I really don't know, Madara gave it to me while he was here, and I decided to hang it up on the wall, to remember him by!'**_ Inner chirped happily completely ignoring my muttering over her and how over obsessive she was and of how scary over obsessive fan girls were.

'Maybe I should just ignore you from now on...until Madara files a restraining order on you,' Sakura whispered sheepishly before ignoring her loud insulting comments and pushing her to the back of my mind, deciding that it was time to pick up my speed and head over to my next class already.

* * *

Review Corner~

**missblackrose123**- aww thank you, I appreciate your review! It gives me inspiration to keep writing this story...God...I'm such a fanfiction noob...

**TearsDrippingDown**- uhhh... sorry I didn't mean to over use the F word too much, I'll try to curse less through out the story but thanks for letting me know!

**Guest 11/4/12-** aww thank you, also Madara can move from one person to another simply because he has practiced countless times on how to, (experience) he also has a much stronger will than inner sakura, although sakura does indeed have a strong will (Will of fire) she has her flaws and inner being the more emotional stand of the two is weakened by emotional abuse

**ren and jen's hope**- thank you and don't worry they'll be coming soon enough ;)

* * *

Plus I wanted to say how sorry I am I know how late this update was, (1 month) Although I have my story planned out I couldn't figure on how to portray it so I litterly tried to type chapter three up, four to six times until I decided on this one.

(Tell me of any mistakes I've made)


	5. The Artistic Duo, what could go wrong?

Tattered Cherry Blossom

**Summary- **Meet Sakura Haruno a timid, nerdy girl who tries to avoid trouble while also avoiding the Akatsuki which most likely causes some trouble for her and her precious secret, AkaSaku, T for language in other words, there is lots of cussing most likely from Sakura and Hidan.

**Pairing: **AkaSaku, Akatsuki/Sakura; ItaSaku, Itachi/Sakura; KisaSaku, Kisame/Sakura; SasoSaku, Sasori/Sakura; DeiSaku, Deidara/Sakura; HidaSaku, Hidan/Sakura; KakuSaku, Kakuzu/Sakura; ZetsuSaku, Zetsu/Sakura; TobiSakuMada, Tobi/Sakura/Madara; PeinSaku, Pein/Sakura;

* * *

"Art is a blast..un!" A mellow voice yelled out in frustration.

"No it's a eternal everlasting presence that can never be erased!" A monotone voice argued.

"Stop arguing with me, don't you know that art is a fleeting force that is too beautiful to ever last..un!" The mellow voice once again yelled, hoping to get his point through to the man arguing with him.

"No it isn't!" The red head replied but was cut short when the fuming teacher threw something hard towards them, which Sasori barely dodged. Instead the hard object ended up hitting the blonde man beside him, which was knocked off his seat and tumbling towards the hard floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell was that for, this is child abuse...yeah!" The blonde man shouted angrily as he clutched his now aching fore head.

"You are no child of mine! your a student, besides I can't prepare my lesson for next period, if you two idiot keep arguing!" The teacher yelled out not giving Deidara a ounce of sympathy.

"Evil hag...yeah," Deidara muttered, not noticing that he was indeed signing his own death wish.

"What was that!" The teacher roared angrily already prepared to throw another object laying around.

"U-ummm nothing...yeah!" Deidara mumbled, closely scanning the room for any route of escape.

"It better be nothing! just remember that I'm the teacher, and your the helpers so hurry up and get your butts moving!" The teacher screeched.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Sasori asked, not really caring about what happened.

"I want you two savages to go refill the paint and to switch out the brushes, just don't break anything ill be right back!" The teacher shouted out before barging out the door and leaving behind one scared blonde and one bored red head.

"Might as well start working before students start filing in," Sasori drawled lazily before moving over to each art station, to go pick up all the stray paint brushes.

"Hah! Students don't start piling in until the last minute, so we still have plenty of time left...yeah!" Deidara said before playing around with his clay creation that used to reside in his left pocket.

"Some students actually come early, so start moving your lazy ass and go fill up the paint containers at each station!" Sasori mumbled out with a frustrated voice.

"Ugh! Fine, I can't do anything fun when your around...un!" Deidara whined out loudly but was swiftly ignored by the red head who was steadily switching out paint brushes.

* * *

A pink haired girl scrawled through the halls, effortlessly moving through the crowds of people. But her mind was seemingly somewhere else judging the way her eyes drifted along the walls in a distant manner as she passed by the many people who gave her disdained stares.

Half heartedly Sakura casted her eyes to the floor in a ashamed manner, to make the people watching her believe that they had intimidated her, and it seemed to have work seeing how smirks practically grew on their faces while their posture got more cocky. These actions made the pink haired girl clearly irritated judging how tints of red crept to her face to the extent of nearly punching the living day lights out of every person who watched her.

But being the smart person she is and knowing better than to do that she just swiftly ignored it and evaded the students that rushed past her.

That is until a tall older boy roughly shoved into her not bothering to apologize or to acknowledge the pink haired girl but instead continued on his way leaving the poor pink haired girl on the floor who was rudely stepped on by more by-passers.

"Ouch!" Sakura said harshly, but was still rudely ignored and stepped on.

**"Why don't you just punch the next thing that steps on you?"** Inner offered, already threatening to come out and to attack any poor souls who she deemed irritating.

"You know I cant do that plus we might be late if we cause any type of commotion!"

**"You never let me have any fun anymore!"** Inner whined.

"Agh! I would comment on that but my back really hurts!" Sakura whined back, already physically moving over to the bathrooms and lifting her shirt in front of the mirror.

**"Ouch! The bruise definitely got worser!"** Inner cringed before looking away at the reflection.

"At least it's not swollen, I could just bandage it later," Sakura assured before pulling down her shirt, exiting the bathroom while effortlessly navigating her ways through the empty halls and over to her fourth period.

* * *

"Agh! Rotten children, thinking that they can own the fudging place!" The art teacher screeched clutching her hair in a way that clearly showed her irritation.

"Errr...teach are you alright..un?" Deidara asked suddenly taking a couple steps back from the seething woman.

"No, I'm just peachy! Nothing bout' waking up in the morning to face eight straight long hours of school filled with demonic half assed children!" The teacher replied sarcastically making sure to glare extra hard at the students sitting in the back who by the way refused to listen to her directions.

"Eh...why can't you just send them, to the office?" Sasori asked, already irritated at the hopeless situation that laid before him.

"Because if I send them there, they'll just send them straight back to me signaling that they don't give a rats ass about my complaints!" The teacher whined in frustration.

"Then why not give them detention?" Sasori asked yet once again.

"Does it look like I want to be in here after school with some snot nosed children?" The teacher replied in a ascending tone.

"No..." Sasori trailed off, feeling no need to argue with this arrogant woman.

"Agh! Why not you just let us deal with them...un?" Deidara cut in, feeling the need to just get thing done himself.

"Hmm seeing how your perfectly able to handle yourselves, maybe I should just sit back and watch how you guys handle the spawn of hell through two more long periods?" The teacher asked in mocking yet humorous laughter.

"Ugh! Just leave everything to us, old hag...un!" Deidara declared, but was sent flying towards the floor, when a attendance clip board roughly hit his head, surely gaining attention from fellow class mates.

"Show some respect!" The teacher yelled before sitting back in her chair and waiting for the class to go to chaos that would surely ensue, given time.

"Agh...old ladies...terrible teacher...life sucks...being forced to do the freaking attendance...Un," Deidara muttered darkly, clearly not making any sense to people who were actually listening.

"Shut up deidara, your wasting precious time," Sasori stated bluntly.

Hearing these words seemed to make the blonde deflate "Your soooo boring, you never allow me a small amount of complaining Un!"

"First of all I don't really care if you think I'm boring or not, secondly your complaints are a complete waste of my time, and third of all class started five minutes ago, which mean you only have three minutes until the attendance is **due**," Sasori rambled making sure to emphasize due.

"Whaa...uhh...damn...why didn't you tell me earlier un!" Deidara shouted out while practically leaping towards the attendance board causing both the teacher and Sasori to sigh at his stupidity.

"Okay, when I call your name raise your hand, and say here un!" Deidara yelled out making sure to gain the students attention.

"Kankuro?"

"Here _un_!" The boy mocked making Deidara redden in anger before continuing, this action of course made the rest of the class erupt in laughter.

"Alice?"

"Here sir!"

"Andrew?"

"Umm...oh here!"

"Amaya?"

"Here,"

"Hinata?"

"He-Here,"

"...Collen?"

"I'm here!"

"Ami?"

"I'm here blondie,"

"...Agh!...Layla?"

"Here,"

"Konan...wait!...Konan?"

"I'm here Barbie-chan!" The blue haired girl said smugly.

"I told you not to call me that! And why are you in this class _paper-kun_?"

"Its simple, I love origami,"

"Errr...Thats not even considered art but moving on!"

"Gaara?"

"Hmm," The red haired boy answered which caused Deidara in turn to pause before counting that as a _here_.

"Christian?"

"Over here!"

"Karin?"

"I'm here Mr. Sexy," The girl replied causing Deidara to visibly pale.

"...Moving on...Sakura?"

"..." Silence ensued the classroom, only a few students holding a close to disgusted slash ready to mock faces.

"...Is Sakura not here?"

"Hah! She probably skipped class to go prostitute somewhere!" The red head (Karin) mocked gaining _some_ cruel laughter from fellow students.

"Hah! That or she finally _gave up_!" Ami stated with secret meaning, which was too easy to understand, heck even Deidara understood seeing how disgusted he looked right now with the students.

"Hah! It would be hilarious if she did!" A random boy said in a cruel tone causing some students to visibly cringe.

"I Don't think that's very nice," Konan stated not really liking how her class mates were talking.

"I wasn't trying to be nice in the first place _paper freak_," The random boy replied with a smirk as he saw Konan flinch.

"**Good because it wouldn't be fun if you _were_ nice in the first place, asshole**!" A feminine voice said with venom practically dripping off her words as she stopped at the door.

"**Plus I don't go off, copying other people's jobs that were practically made for them, especially yours Karin**," The voice added which caused silence to ensue the classroom.

Stepping inside, A pink haired girl quickly walked towards Deidara handing him a late slip that she probably got on the way here, before turning around and giving the few students that made fun of her a hard core glare. Which in turn made the students flinch visibly, heck even Gaara flinched, but only slightly.

"Is that really Sakura?" The random boy whispered lowly to Karin who looked almost as red as her hair.

"I don't know...all I know is that she implied I was a..." Karin trailed off her voice rising as high as her temper.

"**Implied you were a whore, hah! maybe because you really are**," The girl stated shocking many students since this wasn't her usual behavior.

"Thank you un.."

"Huh? What!?" Sakura said snapping out of it all of a sudden going to a kinder demeaner.

"I was thanking you for defending Kon- wait your voice changed! un!" Deidara stated, his train of thought quickly leading to somewhere else.

"No I-it didn't," Sakura waved off his accusations.

"Yes it did! Even your attitude changed!"

**"Stop making accusations, blondie**!" Sakura muttered under her breath, only Deidara close enough to hear the venom dripping off her words yet making her look more like art in his eyes, since her tempor was much like TNT, able to explode at any given moment.

"Sakura are you okay?" The teacher asked _finally_ deciding to step in, and to calm down her students.

"What? Oh...sorry I just got carried away...I didn't like how they were talking," Sakura said in a very nervous apologetic voice, while deciding to look at the floor as if it was more interesting than the situation before her.

'_Damn it inner, once this period is over I'm locking you inside a closet!' _Sakura thought to herseself.

_**'Why? I thought it was pretty funny, did you see how surprised they looked?'**_

_'No...it wasn't funny and they didn't look surprised...they looked...shocked...scared even...'_

_**'Hah! If that's the case then they totally got what they deserved!'**_

_'Your lucky I don't have time for this, but don't feel so relieved I'm still locking you inside a closet still!' _Sakura thoughtfully stated before clearly cutting off the mental conversation.

"Nah! It's okay in fact I'm pretty sure I was ready to go bat-shit on them if you didn't just get here," The teacher said in pure humor trying to lighten up the mood inside the classroom.

_**"Bat-shit?**** I would love to see that go down!...maybe she would allow us to join her, ne?"**_

Ignoring Inner and taking that as a signal to go sit down, Sakura quickly moved swiftly towards the back of the classroom ignoring the stares from her class mates that practically burned holes through her skin, heck, even Gaara was staring her down and he never knew she existed before this day!

Deidara's face seemed to light up with a cocky smirk at her type of attitude when she defended herself and indirectly his female friend konan, but it instantly fell when pinkette sitting in the back sent a bone-chilling glare his way, almost as if reading his mind and telling him to stop thinking about it.

Frowning he walked over towards Sasori and whispered quietly, "Is she bi-polar, yeah? or simply a mind reader ?"

In response Sasori twitched in amusement at the question and at the girl who sat in the back who had a hardening glare as if hearing the question. "Hmmm, i think both...how interesting,"

Hearing this statement made the blonde fall to the floor with a open mouth, after all when has the great and mighty puppeteer joked around or think of someone as interesting? Much less a girl, since he often commented that they were a waste of his time, money, and effort.

"Sasori-Danna, you think the girl as interesting, Yeah?"

"Yes..."

'This is new...although i can't say i hate it, if you get past all those unneeded accessories, she looks...decent with nice hues of pink hair and apple green eyes but her attitude...hmm simply interesting' Sasori thought to himself, looking at the pink haired girl who looked as if she was having a mental battle.

**_Those bastards, I can hear them, and they know it too!_**

_'Inner, back off! i think you took control of my body enough to last a year!'_

**_Aww but you never let me out anymore, plus you wont even defend yourselve! So someone has to do it!_**

_Agh! I don't let you out because this is what happens! Your luring in trouble and...I don't like it one bit!_

**_Hah! Letting me out has got us plenty of hot guys on our tail and plenty of entertainment!_**

_You better stop there inner, I really don't feel like listening to your perverted thoughts over hot guys right now!_

_'You never listen anyways! And who said I was going too think perveted thoughts about extremely sexy guys? Although I wouldn't mind having some of that-' Inner trailed off deep in thought with her tongue sticking out slightly._

_Oh god, why must you be so perveted, I'm disgusted that your apart of me!_

_**'Wait, does that mean your a pervert also?' **_Inner asked, her eyebrow's wiggling suggestively.

'_Errrrr...yes and no_' Sakura awkwardly answered while mentally glaring at inner with eyes that suggested _colorful_ words.

_Im not even going to let you relish in the victory! Hurry up and help me think of something to draw_

_**Drawing**?_

_Yes that's the assignment written on the white board_

_**How about I seep out the emotion and edge in the detail while you complete the base with a touch of professionalism?**_

_What the hell! You choose now to be serious?_

_**What!? How dare you think of me as some pervert who can't be serious at the most important of times...wait! Errr never mind lets just move** **on with the drawing?**_

_Fine...you get away this time..tch_

Slowly, but surely inner let out some emotion that she had bottled up years ago, and instantly she felt sad, depressed, but most of all lonely...

Forcing her tears down she quickly grabbed her pencil and started sketching up the base of the body slowly, but at the same time her hands flew fluidly accross the paper filling in the detail that was purposefully set to their places. It was almost like watching a piece of paper edge it's way out of a printer. These motions seemed to catch the attention of two certain artist who sat the front of the class room.

Watching carefully, Deidara shifted up and down to try and make out what she was trying to draw, "Sasori-Danna, by the way she is moving I can't exactly guess what she is drawing, yeah,"

Ignoring how violently the blonde shifted, Sasori watched her hand closer looking for any hints, yet in the end became just as fruitless as Deidara.

"Brat, stop moving too much!" Sasori hissed making Deidara to stop before shrugging it off and replying.

"She's done anyways, all she has to do is turn it in...wait! Sasori-Danna don't go over there un!" Deidara whispered heavily before walking after Sasori who was practically striding towards her direction.

_**This reminds me of...**_

Yes I know, perhaps that is why I am drawing it

"Your drawing is interesting," A monotone voice drawled out.

"Yeah! It's pretty good, your even better than barbie-chan himself!" A blue haired girl voiced out before being roughly elbowed by said blonde.

_'What the hell?'_

"Shut up paper-kun she does not...okay maybe she does! But that means she's a hundred times better than you!" Deidara fumed. Earning amused stares from his friends and a twitch of lips from Sakura.

"Hmph! Explosive asshole!" Konan said, gaining blank stares/glare to come her way. Not that she cared, if he did anything too mean too her she could just go ask her brother to give them a punishment.

'Ah! Punishment this reminds me that I need to ask Pein if he could sick some Akatsuki members on that boy who insulted me earlier!' Konan thought evilly causing Sasori and Deidara to back up a bit while Sakura just sat there looking strangely at her.

Looking back at her drawing, it showed a young little girl looking at herself in a rippling surface insuring that is was indeed a watery surface of a lake of some kind. The girl looked at her reflection with eyes of naivety and ignorance yet held a look of fascination and innocence that looked to be staring right into the soul of the girl who looked to be about ten years older than her, but held a look of pain and suffering, yet at the same time held a bright smile that out casted her pain making her look like she was holding a secret that nobody would know...

It was like the little girl was looking at herself ten years from now through a watery surface. It was much like a mirror.

Strangely enough it seemed that Sakura accidentally voiced out the details of her drawing out loud, seeing how they looked at her when she glanced around the class room, But oddly enough nobody looked at her strangely except the few who just brushed her off as something unimportant while the rest just had interested or confused etched onto their faces.

"You really are interesting...cherry blossom," Sasori stated.

"That's so unoriginal Sasori-Danna, how about we call her kitten, she really does act like one~" Deidara started, gaining a slight chuckle to escape Sakura's throat and for Sasori to scoff.

"Finally the kitten reacts positively towards me, yeah!" Deidara shouted causing people to stare strangely at him, but it was nothing new, after all many Akatsuki members were weird and scary...but these two weren't, maybe the weird part, but with attitudes and appearances like theirs, it was truly hard to be afraid of them.

"You hold an interesting personality for such a little girl," Sasori muttered to himself.

"Says the boy who is one inch shorter than the 'little girl', _little boy,_" Sakura remarked with a smirk causing Sasori to fume a light shade of red, while Deidara just laughed uncontrollably.

"Thanks for your company, but I do believe that we only have thirty seconds left of class, I'll see you two gentlemen later, ne?" Not even waiting for an answer, the nerdy yet confident girl walked out, looking as if she sounded the bell once she closed the door.

"I know I said this about three times already, but what an interesting girl," Sasori stated.

"Indeed, un," Deidara said with a smirk as he quickly once again restocked the paints and paint brushes only taking a glance at the now abandoned seat in the back, while sighing at the teacher who passed out sprawled on top of the desk. If there was one thing he absolutely hated about helping out his favorite elective class, it would be the teacher, since all she ever did was hire students who needed extra credit to teach her class, when _she_ the _teacher _was suppose to _teach_ her own class, but no, all she ever did was leave them all the work while she slept her ass off, oh how he disliked her so.

"Why did we agree to help this disgrace of a teacher, un?" Deidara asked.

Slightly twitching, Sasori quickly hit Deidara over the head for his stupidity, "Brat! if you didn't vandalize the art supplies then we wouldn't be stuck here in the first place!"

"Oh...right...fuck my life, un," Deidara muttered depressingly to himself, wishing that lunch would start super early, just anything to take him out of this hell. After all demonic children plus a irritated Sasori did not work out too well for him.

* * *

(Authors Note)

Ah! Ok I'm finished finally, yet another late update, that I should be terribly sorry for which I am, it's just this terrible creature called writers block that I must defeat, plus the terrible shootings that have occurred over the month, I do hope everything is sorted out for those poor families...I don't really want to go into details since it will probably depress some of you, other than that I am super happy that I finally finished this chapter after fourteen attempts to force myself to finish the chapter, I'm sorry if its a little random but I really wanted to add in Sasori and Deidara...yet I didn't know how, so please forgive me if its terrible! And i wanted to thank you for the reviews, it gives me inspiration so I give you virtual bunnies.

It also got a little cheesy...okay a lot cheesy when Sakura started drawing. As much as I want to change it, I can't think of anything else to replace it with.

Notes- Deidara and Sasori are helping out the art teacher, because Deidara accidentally blew up all the art supplies not only did he get detention but his grade was lowered which meant that he needed extra credit, this is where Sasori comes in, being the _great_ friend he is, he is forced to go help out Deidara through the day until lunch begins only helping to make sure Deidara doesn't screw anything up etc.

I'll add more notes for the next chapter hope you enjoyed~

(Sneak peak to make up lateness)

"Mr plant guy, are you an alien?"

"**Can I eat her yet?** No! I'm a vegetarian now! **And who declared that?** Agh! Just don't eat her, we might get caught, **NO I'm hungry!** Then suck it up and wait next period!

**"Hah! This guy is crazy!" **Inner said out loud.

"Like, you have any room to say that, inner!" Sakura mumbled.

"Is she talking to herself? **Hah! I like her!** I thought you wanted to eat her? **Well, I find mentally insane people who talk to themselves, sexy!**


	6. Getting bolder or just stupider?

CHAPTER 5

A smile ghosted her lips as she walked further away from her art class, after all it wasn't everyday she let her personality get the best of her and cause a little mishap. Forcing a frown over her now ghost of a smile she quickly rounded the corner towards the staircase that looked to be at least fifteen years old. Ignoring the creaks and scrapes that sounded beneath her light but slow foot steps, she moved fluidly over to the exit taking a couple of breaths before opening the door and stepping through it.

Once she stepped out side she felt like tons of stress had been thrown off only to be replaced by a soothing ache of relief and peace. Now feeling as if she didn't need to frown so much she effortlessly pulled on a wide, breath taking smile before walking off towards the old ragged dirt road that trailed to whoever knows where.

**Aren't you supposed to be in class sakura?**

_Yes...but it might as well be a free period..._

**_...And why is that?_**

_Kakashi teaches that class..._

**_Ugh...no wonder! Why is he even a teacher?_**

_How should I know? Maybe he just used a bit of his Kakashi charm~_

**_What charm? He's an ass hole with a train set of a pervert!_**

_Hmmm I agree with you, just this once~_

**_This once? You've agreed with me plenty of times!_**

_Oh...really? Name them!_

**_Ok! Umm...that time when...no...umm..ok! That time when you...no not that one either...damn it!_**

_Hah! Don't even bother, we both know who wins!_

**_Agh! Shu-shut up!_**

_Haha! Calm down, were almost there anyway~_

**_Umm...where exactly are we going..._**

_Remember that rumored garden that everyone says is cursed?_

**_Yes...but we're not going over there right? Sakura?_**

_I'll answer your question with another question, are you craving for a little adventure?_

**_Hell no! I wish to live, not to die at some creepy ass garden!_**

_It's not that creepy! I heard it was quite beautiful, in fact I heard that the garden was second prized to most schools who were able to get a glimpse of it_

**_Able to get a glimpse?_**

_They paid some students to go take pictures of the school garden, and the students came back crying about some cannibal alien haunting the garden_

**_Is that why people avoid the garden? Hah! Weaklings!_**

_Tone it down your hurting my head!_

**_How am I hurting your head? I reside inside your head, and I would definitely know if your head was hurting!_**

_No...you wouldn't notice a thing because your the cause of it!_

**_Well mayb-_**

"**Who goes there**...oh look it's just a little girl...**Why does she have weird hair...**I think she dyed it..." A strange figure voiced out in both two separate deranged voices as he stared her down. The strange figure looked to be around 17 judging by his face that held two golden orbs, along with green choppy hair. The figure had both freakishly pale skin and a darkish tan that clashed together in halves. The figure narrowed his eyes at the pinkette's hair before turning around back to the plant he was tending to.

**"The question isn't who goes there, the question is who stands there?" **Inner stated without Sakura's permission.

**"Tch. Smart ass," **The figure stated before turning around towards her in a still crouched position.

**"Hah! Are you the crazy creep supposedly haunting the garden?"** Inner asked.

_Inner, seriously? Stop...Pissing...Weird...People...Off!_

_**I don't piss them off, I give them a show!~ A freaking good one at best!**_

_Then stop playing with fire!_

_**Ah but I'm not! You need to learn how to loosen up a little!**_

_No!...Do you really have to choose the worst of times to act stupid?_

_**We're not even at school right now! Loosen up or I force my way out!**_

_Agh! Fine...no need to pull that card on me..._

"No...I'm the one who takes care of the garden **while keeping filthy scum from invading it,"** The figure said.

"So...since I'm inside the garden, does that mean I'm not scum?" Sakura asked.

"No...**Your not scum, but much more like some little girl with hair issues!** Agh! Stop insulting people, that was plain rude!" The figure scolded.

**_Is he talking to himself?_**

_I think so..._

**_It's only been one day and I'm already meeting other crazy people! I wonder what this dude's name is?_**

_I don't know but he sorta resembles a plant..._

**_He does maybe we can call him Mr. Plant guy!_**

_That name is..hmm...I feel like we are failures when it comes to nick names..._

**_Dont mock the name! I worked really hard on thinking about it!_**

"Hmm...Can I call you Mr plant guy?" Sakura tested.

"**No**," The figure replied bluntly.

**"Then Mr plant guy it is!"** Inner stated. Instantly the figure twitched before standing up.

"Your weird...**no**...Strange is a better word to describe you little girl," The man said. His voice changed to a lighter tone which Sakura took in as a signal to annoy the man further.

_The man deserves a little pay back for calling us and our hair strange!_

_**Hell yeah! Annoying operation part one commenced!**_

"Mr. plant guy, are you an alien?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Better yet, are you a deformed fairy?"

**"Can I eat her yet?** No! I'm a vegetarian now!...**And who declared that?** Agh! Just don't eat her, we might get caught, **NO I'm hungry!** Then suck it up and wait next period!" The figure said out loud in two separate voices while twitching violently.

**"Hah! This guy is crazy!"** Inner mumbled out loud.

"Like you have any room to say that inner," Sakura retorted quietly therefore signaling the start of mental war three.

**"I have every right to say that! I'm not crazy I'm just insane!" **Inner exclaimed as the figure before her still argued with himself.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Sakura whispered.

"Is she...talking to herself? **Hah! I like her!** I thought you wanted to eat her? **Well I find mentally insane people who talk to themselves like us, sexy!" **Mr. Plant guy stated earning himself a small scoff.

"Did he just call us sexy?" Inner asked. The question made the figure smirk widely before answering bluntly.

**"Yes! **No...**The hell?** **How could you not call a girl of her caliber sexy? **I don't like her hair...it looks unnatural...plus she looks weak...**What the heck is wrong with you?...and I thought I was the rude side..."** Mr. Plant guy trailed off before being tackled by a small out raged pinkette.

"You shall pay...even if you are my new plant buddy! Nobody ever calls my hair unnatural!" Sakura roared playfully.

Swirls of green and pink cluttered on the ground as both Sakura and Mr. Plant guy rolled on the floor in the midst of battle to gain dominance over the other.

"Agh! Let go of my hair!"

**"After you** let go of my ear!"

"Then quit biting me!"

**"I'm not biting you, it was him!** I told you, I'm vegetarian you liar!"

"Stop fighting and biting me at the same time you big idiot!"

"Idiot? **Says the girl who came up with the lame nick name**!"

"Lame? Would you rather me call you Mr. Fairy or Mr. Fluffy, I swear I'll do it!"

"Fairy? **How the hell do I resemble a fairy?** Ouch! **Let go!**"

"Never! Now just stay still!

After only three minutes of rolling around on the dirty garden floor, Sakura quickly ended the little mini fight by swiftly kicking Mr. Plant Guy to the side before pressing his back against the dirty garden floor and lifting her leg over him so that she was now straddling on top of him therefore making sure he had no room to move.

"Hmm, Looks like I win Mr. Fairy!"

**"Mr. Fairy? What happened to Mr. Plant guy?** Are you still not noticing her on top of us?** No I didn't notice until now...it's kinda hot**, Hot? It feels awkward!"

"It's Mr. Fairy now since you made fun of my hair! Plus I won't move until you apologize!" Sakura stated as she ignored his last comments.

**"Never!** Why would I do ever do that!"

"Oh? So you're not going to say your sorry?

**"No!"**

Sakura smirked widely before leaning her face closer to his making Mr. Fairy widen his eyes slightly before turning his head away to hide the small tinges of pink on his left lower cheek.

"Aww! Is Mr. Fairy blushing?"

**"Hmph maybe!** No not at all!"

"Still not breaking? Fine you have forced me to do the extreme!"

"Extreme? How the heck will you pull that off?

Struggling to move out from under the small, but strong girl. He instantly frowned before gulping lowly to the wide innocent smirk she pulled off as she savaged through her small lunch bag, pulling out a small shiny red apple. Almost mentally his heart sank, he knew what this was...she was taking the apple hostage in order for him to apologize...it was smart and clever, he would give her that, but it was also sort of evil. Not that a part of him dogged that or anything...

"Now apologize!" Sakura taunted as she pulled the apple to her lips making Mr. Fairy glare at her.

"N-No!"

Sakura opened her jaw teasingly. This time making sure to scare Mr. Fairy into apologizing.

"One more chance~" Sakura singed before placing the apple against her teeth.

"F-Fine! **You bitch how dare you hang that over us!"**

"I didn't say to go on and insult me I asked for an apology!" Sakura stated before once again lifting the apple to her mouth.

**"Fine, hurry up and apologize!** Me? What about you? **I didn't do nothing, it was all you!** You bastar-...fine, I'm sorry for making fun of your hair,"

"Apology accepted!" Sakura smiled widely. She then placed the apple back into her back pack. After that she quickly got off by rolling to the side and laying to his left making him glance at her with curiosity.

"What is **your** **name**?"

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno,"

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura, **Why is her name so cliche?** Shut up you fool! Our name is _**Zetsu**__**,"**_

"Hmm, neat name, I'm still going to call you Mr. Plant guy!"

"What happened to Mr. Fairy?"

"You apologized so I changed it back...that is unless you like that name better?"

"Errrr...No thanks, **Never speak of that name again! It's too degrading for a man!** You do realize that she is the first person to survive with calling us that? **Of course, but we never talked to much people in the first place**," Zetsu rambled.

Sakura took this moment to look at her surroundings. It flashed in many colors although most of them were filled with a distinctive green. She almost saw a certain plant with a green that almost matched her eyes. To put it bluntly this place was absolutely gorgeous.

"Why is it that no one comes here, it's really pretty,"

"They're scared, **That and they will pretty much ruin it with their grubby hands,"**

"Scared? What's there to be scared of?"

"Me...**It's actually sort of surprising that you even speak to us, much less look at us without an ounce of disgust,"**

"What are you talking about? How could they be disgusted when you guys are **a big box of sexy!" **Sakura said, but immediately clasped her hands over her mouth once she realized oh at words came out.

"Shu-Shut up inner!"

**"I felt like you weren't going to say it so I said it for you! Your welcome."**

"Wha-What? **Your either insane or very much blind to think of us as _sexy_,"**

"I have pretty good eye sight, so I assume that it's because I'm insane!"

"Hmm...how strange, I think I like you, **I think I shall take back that offer of eating you!"**

"Uhhh...thanks I guess? Well, since I only have a few minutes to get to school before the bell rings, I think I should go on and take leave," Sakura said while sitting up and looking at her wrist watch.

"Leave? **It's still to early...What if we don't see you again?** Who cares? She might be like all the others..."

Hearing these words Sakura instantly frowned before slightly tapping Zetsu on the side of his cheek to break him from his ramblings.

"Shut up and calm down, who ever said that I won't see you again? Just remember that we have plenty of school time to hang out and say _hi _to each other, counting lunch time,"

_**"But..."**_

"No buts, now stop being so sensitive so I can say goodbye and take my leave, I'm also pretty sure that I don't act like other people who just interact then ditch,"

"Hmm..."

"Ugh! If I agree to meet with you tomorrow will you lighten up?"

"..."

"Fine! How about if I say _hi_ to you during lunch time_ and_ meet you here,"

"Agreed, **We have a deal!"**

"Ugh! Men and their stupid pouty moments!" Sakura whined before giving Zetsu slight hug and running off towards the direction of the school, all the while flashing him a big wide smile.

"Bye Zetsu!" Sakura yelled as she jogged away.

_**"Bye Sakura!...**_She finally said our name...**I think we...fell...**Fell, how?** I don't know...but we fell pretty hard..."**

* * *

And that was chapter...5 or 6...i'm probably not going to keep promising early updates instead i'll try to update every weekend, it's most likely definite on that! I am also sorry to those who hoped for Kakuzu to appear in this chapter, I was kinda going to put him for the lunch scene which is going next chapter, I know that I sorta rushed with this chapter but I kept going on and off with a few tries of continuing since I keep feeling discouraged T-T, anyways I thank you guys for reading this story, hateful or not.

Anyways the garden at their school is tended by Zetsu voluntarily since at first when he was a freshman he found it in a pretty bad shape and decided to tend to it since no one else would. Zetsu is also a sophomore at the school so it's only been one year since he joined Konoha high, he also has a pretty weird past that will be explained later on as he and Sakura spend time together. And I know some of you would wonder, "What about class, does Zetsu go to them?" Well yes he does, but since he finds some of his periods a waste of time he skips them to go tend to his wonderful plants, as for the apple scene Sakura pretty much guessed he loved plants by the way he was caring for them and for his shirt which reads "Save a plant, eat a canibal," nothing really creative since im too tired to actually do that. Sakura also tends to be more comfortable with certain people as the day goes on so expect her to be more daring as these chapters drag on, after she meets all the Akatsuki members the days will drag on a little faster, with more events, and that home event with Sakura and her father that some of you want. (Reminder for poll before I take it down, so far Itachi is winning)

* * *

Small REVEIW CORNER

**YuYu99, Guest 12/23/12, mandycandy, Bloodedporcelain, AkatsukisLonelyBlossom, princess1238987- **Thank you for reveiwing and for reading, I'm quite happy that you enjoyed the chapter since I enjoyed it as well XD, So here is the update, hope you guys like this one as well

**TearsDrippingDown- **Aww, I'm happy that I'm missed, I'm terribly sorry that you don't get Kakuzu or anything really interesting this chapter so I'll give you some random jumbles of future chapters.

"I can't put my finger on it but something about her…seems familiar,"

"Dude, it might just be the coffee talking,"

**(Line break)**

"It infuriates me of how you know of that nick name…although it was always…a pretty bad nick name..."

"I was always terrible with nick names and somehow you still like that one….how strange" Sakura whispered lowly to herself.

"I'm sorry for calling you that,"

**(Line break)**

"Why is it that you know those things?"

"I know nothing!"

"Then how do you know that I prefer to count money simply when I feel awkward, that I don't really like the midnight sky, or that I would rather prefer to argue with someone much rather than comforting them?"

"It's pretty obvious…."

**(Line break)**

"Back off and leave me alone, you would know if you just tried to remember!"

"So it's true…I somehow know you,"

"Maybe, maybe not,"

**(Line break)**

Hmm, hope you liked some of it it at least, for now it's just a few scrambles of future chapters, but I swear that they're coming up soon!

**Shadow Wolf- **Aww! thank you, and yes it will have a little of that pairing, it's a definite~

**Rayne The Hanyou-** Haha! I'm glad you like it, nice to know that some parts in that chapter were fan girl worthy

* * *

(Small sneak peek that will be some what edited to fit the next chapter~)

**"Oh god is that why you look so familiar! I didn't know chicken ass had a brother!"**

"Wow! Itachi you just got burned! Quite badly too…and by a short pink haired midget!

"Hey! I'm not that short! Wait…is that you shark face?


	7. A simple mistake causes you to falter

It was normal right? Just to be walking through the halls without a precious care in the world. Nope, not at all…in fact if it was up to the pink haired girl who currently perambulated by these empty hall ways she would say that it felt eerily creepy to find these boring hallways empty without another wandering soul since it was usually packed with people clawing their way through others just to appear in their assigned class room for that time period. It was quiet...really quiet not even a peep from inner...just the faint echoes from the few teachers who actually taught the students of this school. Whenever it was quiet inside her mind it usually meant that inner left her to think...to be surrounded by her thoughts and memories. Not that inner really did it to torture her, but for the routine they made, so she could at least have five or ten minutes all to herself. Thinking back on it now, she sort of regretted making that deal. Back then, at least she had Naruto to keep up her time so that she would not be forced to play with her thoughts and taunting memories. But now...she simply had no one, no people to bother her, (currently) no Naruto to waste time with her, not even a book to satisfy her. It was empty...and for the hundredth time in her life she felt the need to crumble down and cry, she felt the need to go search for Naruto simply because she missed him. But no, life was screwed up and she was just merely too far away from Naruto to go on some random search party. She at least had to be five hundred miles away from him.

She remembered the times he used to try so hard to cheer up, the times he attempted to try and get chicken ass to apologize to her...the times he wasted time with her...she remembered so much.

Back when she was in middle school Sasuke Uchiha was the guy most students envied to be and the one most girls craved to have. He was the one who could instantly be popular without a single word. But to her he was simply a nuisance that didn't appreciate what he had. To be blunt Sasuke Uchiha was a rich dude who believed others to be bugs under his shoes. In short he was just a snobby brat with a chicken ass hair cut. Although there were many negative qualities about him you would say that you couldn't _totally_ hate him. After all he was just an example of a human being (probably the non touchy feeling kind) he wasn't perfect no matter how hard he tried and he simply could not stop the feelings that aroused up inside him every once in awhile they decided to pop up. In total he was just another boy with a broken past that lead him to be. Not that his life was _that_ sad at all. The only thing sad about his life right now was the poor relationships he had with others. For example, his relationship with his older sibling only revealed to be an unhealthy rivalry.

...Well a rivalry that basically meant it was a race between the two; with his brother winning with the pace of a weasel and him a...well she would say that he was losing with apace of a rat...a very fat rat with only two legs.

Not only was his relationship with the last of his family unhealthy, but his relationship with others was just simply tragic. You would think that a rich brat like him would have plenty of friends, but no that just isn't the case. The only ones to keep him company was a ever lasting fuzz ball of energy who never ceased his attempts to annoy him and...surprisingly Sakura Haruno. Back then her life was still as bad as it was now, but at least she had two...well one and a half friends. Currently she only had some nut jobs on her tail who she only posed very close to friends except the fact that she only knew some of them for at least fifty five minutes. Surely no one could instantly befriend another by simply being in their presence for less than an hour?

You were probably wondering what happened to her old friends...well maybe it was because of her situation or her personality that caused it to fall apart...nope that was wrong the only thing to make it fall apart was Sasuke Uchiha himself. Not that he did it on purpose. Back in eighth grade the last and final grade of their middle school years Sasuke Uchiha was often taunted by other envious guys who believed that he was...well gay. But to her defense she simply thought of it as closed minded and frankly just plain stupid. Although she supposed that it was partially his fault too, seeing how he never showed interest to other girls much less even another human being. Not that it really mattered because after all they were still bugs underneath his very shoes, so mostly they weren't the ones to set Sasuke Uchiha off the edge. The only one able to do that was either Itachi Uchiha, his older brother or someone he claimed as an abomination to the very earth he walked on, that one abomination was Neji Hyuga. Not only did Neji Hyuga upset the mini Uchiha with his very presence, but he angered him by joining the unnecessary taunting. You would think that such a proud and cocky child would not stoop as low as to join that type of taunting, but no...that just wasn't the case instead he went out of his way just to make the Uchiha enraged...at least enraged enough to actually commence something stupid. And it worked, after three weeks of ceaseless taunting Neji Hyuga teased Sasuke by saying something about how he was such a coward for not having the guts to kiss a girl. Unluckily a certain pinkette was walking through the halls at the wrong time. When she passed by the only thing she considered going on was the swift and rough movement that abruptly clashed her to another persons arms with two lips smashing into hers. After only thirty seconds she pushed the person away ready to punch the living dreams out of whoever kissed her, but quickly recognized it as Sasuke Uchiha the one and only rich bastard. Feeling slightly confused she turned to the laughing Hyuga in question who only laughed slightly louder at her expression.

_"I never thought I would see the day where a Uchiha actually falls into a trap of a Hyuga, much less even kiss a girl...an ugly one at that," Neji mocked._

Those were the words that cycled through her head repeatedly since that day, but instead of defending his only female friend and possibly fixing this whole big mess he started, he simply just glared at Neji and walked away. That right there was an ending signalization to their relationship for years to come. After that not only did Sakura detach herself from her friendship with Sasuke, but her socializing skills also got more dull. Instead of at least saying plenty of words to satisfy other people for simple conversations, she only spoke at least two or three words a day. Not only did her speaking skills decrease but her wardrobe also went from bad to awful. The only ones to take notice of this change was Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke being the typical bastard he was just ignored these changes and strongly refused to go apologize to the poor pinkette. And Naruto...well he couldn't help her no matter how hard he tried since all he would gain was the typical reaction of being ignored or beat to oblivion. That and his death sentence away from Konoha. Before you come to some pretty crazy conclusions, no it was not the death sentence where you die with pitch forks and Kunais sticking through your chest, but the kind that went mentally, the one where it would be equally sad but at least not permanent. Naruto Uzamaki was being forced to move away over to Sunagakure. When he first told his friends not only were they disbelieving, but some were even crying. For example when Hinata first heard the news she begged repeatedly if she could go with him. Of course he declined but that did not stop her from at least clinging to him until he left. Although Sakura nad Sasuke did not have many friends that did not mean Naruto didn't. He was a friendly fuzz ball of energy that enjoyed to make others happy. So of course it was only natural that he at least had a somewhat decent number of friends on his friends list. Only some of them amounted to be on his closest friends list with Sakura and Sasuke directly on top. So not only was Naruto an organized klutz but he was a really good friend who would always divided his time for his two top friends who by the way were always abusive slash kind to him. Not only did he continuously spend time with them, but he also understood them...at least partially. That was what she loved about him, he could always carry a great deal of understanding, yet he could be that humorous class clown. So when he left not only did her habits get worse by the second but she allowed her heart to set to stone at least for the moment...Nevertheless her temptations to allow her heart to be broken off from that stone prison were being completely unbearable as to what has happened today...she even met one of her child hood friends...while gaining a new one...maybe-

Her thoughts were completely cut off when she had felt a rather stony wall slam into her body

_I don't ever remember them building a new wall around here..._

Looking up she realized that she had bumped into another student, he had black intimidating onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his pale face, and a low-tied pony tail that at least reached his mid back. He looked strikingly similar to her old friend Sasuke...yet at the same time he looked like a man to at least hold some sort of feeling within him. Looking him over once again she then recognized the weird shaped pin that was placed neatly on his collar, it was the family symbol of the Uchiha. This man was bound to be related to the infamous chicken ass.

"Uchiha," Sakura stated from where she fell. Still feeling no need to stand up since her feet hurt from walking like an idiot all day.

"Hn...I do not remember ever meeting a pink haired girl...that is unless you have heard of my clan?" The young man asked with narrowed eyes.

_God, what is up with all the Uchiha men being so defensive?_

"You wear a symbol of that clan on your shirt Uchiha-San," Sakura said observantly.

Instantly the young man ceased his small glare, "Hn I apologize for being so defensive, just as of late things have gotten a little crazy, plus not many are as observant as you miss...?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno and what is yours Uchiha-san?" She said politely seeing how strict this situation was and realized that this man was a person not to mess with.

Pulling his lips into a slight quirk he swiftly answered with the charm any natural Uchiha held, "Uchiha...Itachi Uchiha,"

Feeling like a ton of bricks dropped on her shoulders she gasped while pointing at him accusingly, "Oh god! Is that why you looked so familiar! I knew chicken ass had a bother, but he often described you as a big fugly monster with sharp pointy teeth, long ugly yellow nails, and girly hair that was probably longer than your mothers...well the last part seems to be true, but at least your not as ugly as I imagined you to be!"

Almost immediately the once calm and charming Itachi glared dangerously at the pinkette who must have noticed his killer intent because with a fast reaction she shoved one hand over her mouth while popping out the other in a form of a peace sign in low hopes that he wouldn't jump her.

"Wow! You just got burned Itachi! Quite badly too...and by a short pink haired midget!" A familiar voice spiraled out from behind Itachi who by the way blocked her view from seeing the guy who was idiotically adding fuel to her already large fire.

"Hey! I'm not that short! Wait...is that you shark face?" Sakura asked. Instantly after she realized who the idiot who dumbly insulted her was, all the venom from her voice disappeared with a small quirk of her lips.

"Hello short stuff! I never imagined to meet you so soon~" Kisame said in a sing song voice, almost pulling itachi's glare from the girl to him.

"I never imagined that you could walk around the school campus with a bottle of sake _without_ getting arrested or at least a detention," Sakura stated as she noticed the bottle of sake in his hand.

Grinning a wide toothy grin, he raised the bottle to his lips to take a sip before speaking, "Well it _is_ lunch time after all, and I doubt they would actually go on and try to take me on just for a bottle of sake,"

"Tch. Cocky bastard, you do realize that if the principle saw you she would man handle you just for a sip," Sakura lectured with a cocked eye brow. Kisame just grinned even wider before taking another sip of his sake.

"Hn?" Itachi sounded. In other words it meant, how the hell do you two know each other in his weird Itachi way.

"Itachi, just because your jealous does not mean you have to disrupt my pleasant conversation with Sakura-chan," Kisame said playfully causing Itachi to full on glare at him.

"Okay, I guess this calls for introduction time! Sakura meet Itachi my partner in crime and the person with a huge emotional problem, And Itachi meet Sakura my class mate and the shortest person I ever met!" Kisame taunted. Instantly he was whacked roughly upside the head causing the pinkette to smile thinly with amusement.

"I advise that you never do _introduction time_ again or you might lose a limb or two. That and the fact that you might cause Miss Haruno to go on and pounce on you," Itachi threatened as he jutted his thumb at the still sitting pinkette.

"Pouncing? But I would totally dig it if she did that!" Kisame argued. Once again his head took offense from Itachi's hand.

"_Hn_," Itachi sounded, thus signaling to Kisame that this was his last warning.

Watching the two have a chain reaction of interactions, her thin smile turned into a wide smile of amusement, and of course with the shark look alike in her presence she effortlessly caught his attention.

His taste in girls were definitely weird, but were certainly specific. Whenever he met what others called smoking hot, he usually blew them off and claimed them to be ugly. (Too much make up I swear!) What others thought of as insanely kind whenever a hot girl spoke to them he claimed it to be down right snobby. But a girl to carry her own weight and possible others on her shoulder, he thought _that_ was extremely generous, whenever a girl smiled realistically, while acting like herself he claimed _that_ as extremely gorgeous. So all in all when he met Sakura, he found her intoxicatingly perfect yet imperfect at the same time. She was kind towards others but it was always indirectly...she was quite pretty if you looked past her non branded clothes...and her personality was just amazing. It was like an enraged flame that threatened to explode into an even larger one if you chose to play with it...Agh! Great, just great! Now he was starting to sound like that art-sick idiot Deidara...but at least he would agree with him if he ever met her.

So it was only natural for the big giant named Kisame to go charge towards her and to scoop her up in his big blue arms simply because he thought of her smile as kawaii.

Sakura squeaked in surprise as she was lifted into the air by the big shark look alike whonby the way was strangely cooing at her.

_How strange...and disturbing_

"Eeep! Let me down! Right now! Agh! Let me down before I kick you in the no no zone!" Sakura threatened. Itachi gave her an amused glance, but made no move to get up and help her, probably because of what she said earlier. All the while Kisame just gave her a disbelieving look.

"And how will you do that?"

"Hn..."

"I'll give you till the count of three shark face!" Sakura threatened with a glare.

One...

Kisame still gave her a disbelieving look, after all how could such a small, cute, innocent creature like her do that to a man's forbidden zone?

Two...

Itachi sat down while munching on a few dangos he somehow obtained, just waiting for something to happen...hopefully it would be quite entertaining.

Three...

This was it...Sakura glared at him giving him at least a slight opportunity to save his man hood...but guess not seeing how close his hand was to her thigh with a tight grip.

Aiming her fist towards his face she slammed it with her unknown strength before landing gracefully to the floor. Hearing his moans of pain she grinned before lifting her leg and slamming it into his forbidden zone with the force of a speeding truck. With such force being applied to his sensitive areas he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Itachi, watching the whole thing just thinly smirked while munching on his precious dangos...although...he could say with a shred of dignity that he _was _pretty surprised with the girl's inhumane strength...but he would just have to look at that a little later.

"I told you to let go! But _no_ you just have to be the big idiot you are and entirely ignore my warnings!" Sakura chuckled darkly as Kisame rolled on the floor in pain. Looking at her watch she realized that she only had thirty minutes till lunch was over, so a little ungracefully she grabbed her back pack all the while secretly shoving the bottle of sake that just so happened to be next to her bag, to put it bluntly she planned to be a little evil towards him for carrying her.

_Hmph serves him right!_

"Bye sharky-kun," Sakura said as she stepped over him. After a few steps she turned around abruptly after remembering how Itachi did virtaully nothing to her. She smiled innocently causing Itachi to raise an eye brow completely ignoring the incoherent curses his partner was sputtering not too far from him.

"I didn't say good bye to you did I? Well, see you later weasel-Kun!" Sakura said in a tone killingly sweet. Itachi twitched to the ugly nick name, but found it incredibly hard to glare at the seemingly innocent pinkette.

'Damn the power of innocence to hell!' Itachi thought to himself.

Feeling incredibly satisfied, Sakura once again continued her walk over to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sighing heavily, she played with the bottle in her hands as she sat down in the green grassy area with her legs in criss cross apple sauce form. Luckily her school allowed her to sit outside instead of eating inside a stuffy cafeteria, which couldn't be sanitary to begin with. The only real food item you could get over there was the soft drinks they sold in vender machines. Pulling out her sandwich from the paper bag in her lap, she quickly started munching on it. That is until two pairs of feet walked in front of her therefore disrupting her once peaceful lunch.

"Saku-Sakura-chan?" Zetsu sputtered. He obviously did not expect to see the pinkette so soon...hmph untrusting bastard.

Sakura quickly looked him up and down to realize that now instead of a garden apron, he had on a black jacket with luminous red clouds making him look...well a lot more...hot. Looking to his side she mentally choked herself almost wishing that she had a sharp pencil to use, something to just stab this idiot away. Standing beside him was a silver haired idiot that tried to mess with the poor pinkette earlier.

"Huh? Mr. Fairy? Why are you here with-" Sakura asked, kind of curious to how they knew each other which she just assumed, that it was indeed because of this so called gang Akatsuki they were apart of.

Unfortunately she was quickly cut off.

"**The hell! I told you not to call me that ever again! **What happened to the other terrible nick name? **I feel so degraded as a guy…**Get over it!" Zetsu sighed before continuing. Sakura sweat dropped to his interactions and slightly laughed. All the while Hidan just looked annoyed, and still steadily glared at the pinkette.

_God, is it glare at the nerd day?_

_**Yes definitely! Have you noticed how many hot guys already glared you down?**_

_Really inner you choose now to appear?_

**_Of course! I already gave you twenty minutes which by the way was the longest time of my life!_**

"Why must you be such an emotional mess? **I-I'm not emotional!" **

"Zetsu…you kind of are an emotional mess…" Sakura concluded with honesty, after all...have you _counted_ the one of many times that his darker side went haywire so far?

**_A hot mess at that!_**

"The fuck? Why are you talking to yourself…much more why are you even speaking to the short pink haired midget?" Hidan ranted before being growled at by Zetsu. Swiftly before Hidan was pounced by the angry plant man Sakura cut him off with a simple insulting sentence.

"I'm not that short, you _old _man!" Sakura edged in.

Twitching slightly Hidan threatened to jump at the girl and to go attack her, but was stopped abruptly when he received a bone chilling glare from Zetsu…who by the way looked like one of those monsters from horror films.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by an emotional mess I was going to ask why you were here with well _that_," Sakura said playfully as she jutted her thump out towards the supposed old man while Zetsu looked a little embarrassed for not noticing that he had cut her off.

"Well bitch, I'm only here because I was sent to make sure Zetsu didn't attack anyone, and he's only here because of his half assed reason to talk to you," Hidan said causing both Sakura and Zetsu to go and glare at him. Jumping up unexpectingly she hooked arms with Zetsu giving Hidan a menacing smile.

"Well old man, you _did_ say that Zetsu was capable of attacking, so I think it's about time we do a small round of Pokémon role play! Lets see...hmm, Zetsu your going to be the Pokémon, with me the Pokémon trainer, and you Hidan...will be that random opponent...you shall be named _grumpy_ _old man_!"

"Zetsu, I choose you! Go on and attack that grumpy old man!" Sakura added with a tone of command. Zetsu being completely confused to what was going on just went along to what she was saying and lunged at Hidan.

* * *

Panting heavily, Hidan groaned rather loudly from the floor. Bruises and bite marks littered his body. Sakura laughed at his pityful state before once again hooking her arms with Zetsu.

"Hmm, I never knew you could bite so hard Mr. Plant guy," Sakura asked.

"You bitch! Why the hell would you send him to bite my foot?" Hidan growled from the floor as he looked up towards Sakura with an ever growing glare.

"Well, I'm kinda sick of people calling me a short pink haired midget, plus you needed a long good taste of your own medicine!" Sakura said while innocently smiling.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure you were getting _really_ close to getting jumped by Zetsu since you kept acting like an idiot with your non sense comments!"

"**Thats true...**No it isn't! You were planning to eat the dude while I just planned to lock him in a room with the gangs treasurer! **You bastard! Stop telling her everything!"** Zetsu argued making Hidan pale slightly and for Sakura to wear a _Really-Zetsu-Really?_ face.

"The hell! You wouldn't actaully do that right? You wouldn't dare!" Hidan questioned. In resonse Zetsu just smirked widely before visibly licking his lips causing Hidan to pale even more than what was visually possible.

"Hmm...Zetsu you should really tone it down with the whole creepy act," Sakura said while backing up a little. Zetsu ruffled his hair in slight agreement before wiping the smirk off his face and turning over towards Sakura.

"Okay, now with the **unneeded** distractions out of the way I can finally ask you-

"Zetsu-Sempai!" A loud voice yelled.

_Oh...god...is that..._

**_Yes it is!_**

**"Agh! Why is that brat always following us!** Hey! Don't be mean to Tobi-Kun, I'm pretty sure we were taking toomlong with the question anyways!" Zetsu argued with only one hand face palming his fore head.

"Ah...Sakura-chan was talking to...Zetsu-Sempai? Tobi heard that you were allowed to bring someone to our lunch area, but I surely never thought that it was Sakura-chan you were talking about!" Tobi said happily as he stared at Sakura before glancing to Hidan who by the way was still groaning in pain.

"Lunch area? Is that what you tried to ask me Zetsu?" Sakura asked while dropping the nick name since it was a bit silly to just use it all the time.

"Yes, that was what I wanted to ask you **before this idiot rudely disrupted me!" **Zetsu growled.

"Eh? Well it's been ten minutes since you left the lunch area and Tobi was wondering where you were! Tobi is a good boy! He would never disrupt Zetsu-sempai on purpose!" Tobi countered with his hands up stating his surrender.

"I suppose it is alright then...I forgive you Tobi. **Stupid masked bastard!"** Zetsu muttered under his breath.

"So will you come and sit with us **Sakura-chan**?" Zetsu added in question.

"Mmm...I probably have no choice do I?" Sakura asked. In response both of the non bruised boys shook their head in a sharp no while Hidan just pointed a glare at her.

"Fine I guess-" Before Sakura could finish she was roughly pulled away by Tobi, leaving Zetsu to go chase after them all the while dragging Hidan by his wrist.

* * *

"Tobi slow down for crying out loud!" Sakura screamed as she was dragged behind Tobi, the only one in the Akatsuki who could move as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Tobi I swear if you don't let her go now** I'll gobble you up later!"** Zetsu shouted as he struggled with keeping up.

"Were almost there though, Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi shouted.

In a manner of seconds Tobi slid to an immediate stop and climbed up the stairs of the school up towards the roof.

"Why the hell are we going to the roof?" Sakur question as she rushed her steps to keep up with Tobi.

"You'll see," Tobi said normally. He glanced behind Sakura to see Zetsu running up the steps with a fumbling speed and swiftly opened the door to reveal an odd amount of people.

"Tobi you moron! You seriously need to stop slamming the door open just to give us jump scares!" The blonde lectured before narrowing his eyes in realization at the pinkette who stood behind him.

"Kitten? Why are you standing behind Tobi? Did he hurt you yeah?" Deidara asked as he scanned her ruffled appearance.

**"Tobi you sick little bastard!** How dare you...oh," Zetsu yelled. He quickly cut off his own sentence when he realized that they had indeed reached their destination.

Swiftly dropping Hidan to the side of the door, he quickly moved over to the ruffled pinkette before roughly slamming his hand onto Tobi's head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that to Tobi?" The masked man sobbed gaining a couple scoffs from the other members.

"So she is the one you wanted to invite to lunch?" Sasori asked with a cocked out eye brow.

"Yeah she is...Is that a problem?" Zetsu questioned. The members shared an amused glance before letting Sasori speak once again.

"No...Not at all," Sasori replied.

"Hello cherry blossom," Sasori added with a quirk of his lips.

"Eh...Hi Puppet boy," Sakura said awkwardly as she held a arm behind her back. At the sound of the nick name Sasori sighed while a couple of laughs were formed.

"Haha! That's my girl! Nice to see you again short stuff!" Kisame joked with a greeting. Sakura raised an eye brow before sitting down on a bench besides Deidara and Sasori.

"Shark face? Hmm I never imagined that you would be able to stand so quickly after a kick like that," Sakura mocked causing Kisame to falter in embarrassment before turning back to normal.

"What can I say? They're made of steel!...Speaking to what happened earlier I demand that you give me my Sake back!"

"No...It's mine now," Sakura said innocently making him back down rather easily.

The members shared confused looks as they sat around the pinkette to listen in on what happened earlier.

"What happened yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nope! Never! There is no way I shall tell you!" Kisame shouted. Sighing at his stubbornness they turned to Itachi because they were pretty sure that the two were a very committed pair that stuck together like a pair of brothers.

"Long story short. Kisame carried Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno punched him...before kicking him in _that_ place. She stole his sake and she left," Itachi said quickly fully knowing they would not leave him alone until he answered. It was amazing how he could fit a fifteen minute event into a very short sentence.

"So let me get this straight...**she kicked you in the balls before stealing your sake?"** Zetsu asked. Instantly Kisame turned purple from embarrassment, but quickly defended himself.

"Hey, It's not my fault that she has the strength of a wrestler!" Kisame argued causing him to earn a glare from Sakura.

"It seems that kitten has claws! Rawr yeah!" Deidara said playfully causing Sakura to stop glaring and to blush slightly.

"Wh-What are you talking about! Stop comparing me to a kitten," Sakura exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Aww but your so cute look at your little face!" Deidara cooed. Feeling somewhat awkward from the close distance of her's and Deidara's faces she quickly pushed him off causing him to fall to the floor with a thump.

"Ouch! Kitten really does have claws! Me likey un," Deidara flirtatiously said as he rubbed his aching chest.

"The fuck! Are you guys actually going heads over heels for that short midget!" Hidan shouted. For once the few members who were present looked over at him to realize his really battered condition.

"Hidan, you idiot. How did you get bruised so easily?" Sasori asked with a skeptical expression. Instantaneously Hidan pointed at both Sakura and Zetsu with an angered glare.

All the present members looked towards her question to which she just shrugged off and answered. "Hidan kept making fun of me so I decided to go play Pokémon with him and Zetsu,"

The members pulled on confused expressions while also backing up a little just because of the little evil smirk that rested on her face when she ansered.

Before either parties of the conversation could continue the door once again slammed open to reveal a blue berry haired girl named Konan and a grumpy looking stitched man named Kakuzu.

"Hey guys! Sorry were late we had a little trouble at the cafeteria since the lunch ladies refused to give Kakuzu a discount!" Konan said before noticing how most of the Akatsuki members were surrounding the poor little frozen pinkette.

"Eh! What have I told you guys about harassing female students!" Konan shouted as she kicked the non moving members to the side while she glared at the few who were smart enough to move when she appeared.

"We weren't doing anything we swear!" Kisame shouted as he gingerly rubbed at his chest where Konan had kicked to move him.

"Wait until I tell Pein about this! You boys are just lucky that he was in a meeting! For crying out loud look at her frozen form!" Konan shouted as she pointed at Sakura who had her eyes locked onto Kakuzu's.

Confused to as why she was staring at Kakuzu, Deidara poked her slightly, but still got no response.

"She was doing great until you guys got here! Great you broke her yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he pointed at the beyond confused Kakuzu and Konan. Sakura glanced at the duo...well more like stare at kakuzu.

It wasn't long from this morning, but a better view came out of him standing not but two feet away from her.

At first she looked at his face.

Instead of showing off that special grin that she secretly liked, it was covered by a white cloth.

Then she looked at his neck.

She looked for any signs of a necklace protruding from his shirt...there was none.

Feeling slightly disappointed she looked down...it seemed that his wrist was still caught in her view of sight.

Was that it? It looked shiny...as if it was barely bought. Which is not the case because she knew that he'd rather die than buy some jewelry for himself.

She looked at it closer and she identified the shape of the two charms hanging from his wrist.

It looked to be half of a heart with a stupid cherry blossom charm on the side.

It was definitely the necklace.

There it was...He still had it. He actually cared.

_A little girl ran through the park after a boy with red eyes. She shouted for him to slow down, but he ignored her pleas and instead ran even faster. Feeling out of breath she complained rather loudly, this time successfully gaining the attention of the speeding boy. He looked at her with a wide smile clearly stating that he won the race before he sat beside her in effort to at least give her a five minute rest. "You need to work out more, Kura-chan," She glared at him._

_He shrugged it off before looking at her neck. "You need to put your necklace in a more safer place. You almost lost it," The boy lectured._

_He quickly placed the necklace back on her neck. "Is that why you made me run after you?" The girl asked._

_"Hmm, not really. I just wanted some girl to chase after me for two miles," The boy said sarcastically._

_She wacked him hard before glancing at his neck. "Where is you necklace? If you lost it, your a dead idiot."_

_The boy raised his hands defensively while sweat dropping. "No I would never lose it! I'm not as forgetful as you!"_

_"Then where is it?" The boy laughed while putting a finger to his lip. "Secret,"_

Breaking out of the small flash back she had, Sakura then shakily got up ignoring the pounding questions that the group was asking her. Finally grabbing her bag she flashed the group a sad smile before pushing by Kakuzu rather roughly and slamming the door close.

"What was her problem?" Kakuzu asked.

* * *

_The little girl shoved the few wild pink pieces back into her rather large hat quickly before her closest friend appeared. After all if he were to see her hair color he would surely make fun of her for her weird unnatural hair color, right?_

_"Sakura-chan I'm here! Agh! Why is it that you always wear that funny looking hat?" The red eyed boy started off in exclamation but stopped in a question when he spotted the ugly big hat that she always chose to wear._

_Why _did_ she wear it? Well he would never know since she refused to tell him. All he knew was that the hat blocked alot of face and that it was just stupidly ugly. _(Hypocrite)

_"Why? What's wrong with it?" The little girl asked defensively._

_"Nothing!...nothing geez defensive much? Anyways lets get going before your dad accidentally sees me,"_

_"Relax we have plenty of time to leave before he comes along, plus I don't think he would dare to chase you off in front of his daughter,"_

_"Yeah right! He definitely would! That old man just doesn't know right from wrong!"_

_"Fine let's go...but since we have to leave so early you have to give me a piggy back ride!"_

_"What? Why would I ever do that! Your too fat to carry!" The red eyed boy said disbelievingly._

_Instantly a rough smack landed on his head causing him to whine while staring at the glare the girl beside him was giving._

_"How dare you call me fat! Your just to weak to carry me!" The girl accused. After all, a girl...a little girl no less should be easy to carry...that is unless your weak. So it only made sense for her to taunt him._

_"No I'm not! I assure you that I'm the manliest boy here!" The boy argued. The girl heavily rolled her eyes before giving him a pouty look._

_"Please...I want a piggy back ride Kazuzu-chan!" The girl innocently pleaded causing the boy to fall over from the over use of cuteness the girl was spreading._

_"Ugh! Fine you little brat! Hop on Kura-chan," The boy reluctantly said as he leaned down to allow the girl to jump on him._

_Even at the fitting age of seven, he was still deathly taller than her short mousy height..._

* * *

_She was pushed back and forth...it was a cruel game that she often found herself falling into._

_Feeling weak she was on the verge of crying. That is until she heard the familiar comforting voice of her only friend._

_"Back off you little brats, leave her alone!" He shouted in threat. Most of the kids scrambled off, while a few other glared her way. In return the boy gave them a harsh look before throwing a pebble at them, causing the few remaining to back off._

_"Are you alright Kura-chan?"_

_"Ye-Yes...thank you Kuzuzu-kun," The pinkette sobbed out as she hugged the boy tightly. And for the hundreth time in his child hood, he allowed the pinkette to squeeze the living fudge out of him. He even offered her a small stitched smile...but somehow it came out as a impish grin in his own Kakuzu-like way._

* * *

_Once again she found herself being pushed back and forth...yet this this time...she knew that she could not be saved._

_The words of 'freak' 'monster' 'outsider' or even a 'you don't belong here' rumbled through her head._

_She felt her knees weaken as the kids taunted her mercilessly. Even her hat couldn't hide the big fat elephant tears that crawled it's way out._

_For once in her life she truly felt alone..._

_She had no one..._

_And for once her very own dear best friend wasn't there to help her..._

_In fact he wasn't even there to comfort her..._

_Where did he go? Why did he leave?_

_Well maybe those were questions that would never be answered...all she definitely knew was that he left...without a single good bye..._

* * *

Battling the need to cry, Sakura quickly ran down the stairs almost tripping a few times. Mid way through her way down a few tears strayed their way to flow gently across her cheek. Luckily for her it was still lunch meaning that most students would be out side or in the cafeteria allowing the hall ways to be bare and for her to safely reach the bath room to clean herself up.

_He still has it!_

_He still carries it!_

_Why does he still have it?_

Although there should be no absolute reason for her to cry, she felt the strong urges just to let her walls crumble down so she wouldn't be forced to rebuild them over and over again. Had she not agreed to herself that she would not and shall not fall into the temptation of crying? Crying was just an action to show your weaknesses yet here she was stumbling down the stairs yearning for a source of comfort. If she was in her right state of mind she might have noticed how pitiful she looked, but since she never exactly was in her right state of mind she just ignored the burning feeling in her throat and continued to stumble down the stairs.

She focused on the movements of her feet in attempt to stop her useless stumbling.

Left

Right

Left

Right

Left

Left -slide-

Right

The process repeated until she reached the very bottom of the stairs and prepared to full on sprint towards the bath room, but in only twenty seconds of her sprint, she crashed into a wall. A wall that was probably sturdier than Itachi.

_Please don't be a dude! For crying out loud just please allow this to be a wall!_

Opening her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of curious ringed ones, that silently asked her if she was okay. But that wasn't the only thing she found weird, it seemed that she had acidentally knocked him over in her little sprint.

So that only meant that she, Sakura Haruno was on her hands and knees hovering over a possibly dangerous hot dude.

Oh god...why must the world hate her so?

* * *

That was chapter 6 or 7 either one, well hoped you guys liked it! This chapter is bound to be the longest one I wrote yet with a number roughly close to 6,400. I have to say that I kinda enjoyed writing this although it did get a little crazy in such a short manner of time. As for Sasuke Uchiha your probably wondering where he is right now, well to be accurate you guys might find out quickly. I'm also sorry to those who absolutely hate him but I really don't feel the need to go off and flame any characters unless it's Karin. (I really Dislike her at times, although I suppose she is awesome at very few points) As for Neji lovers don't worry about how he acted this chapter. I kind of had to put the Uchiha enemy a little bitter as to force the Uchiha to something unexplainably stupid. For future chapters I will slightly include the Konoha 12 to further the plot of the story, but of course now that they're in high schol they will be a little different than when they were in middle school. In other words Neji will be more likable and not such a bully.

Speaking of neji, I still refuse to accept what has happened recently. Long story short I decided to catch up on some Naruto chapters last month, and I stumble upon very upsetting news...damn it Kishimoto! Why do you do this to us?

As for the Itachi scene I kind of had to rewrite it a bit simply because my computer died and I was stupid enough to write it without saving so It might be less epic than when I pictured it. Now for the explanation of the flash backs I'm pretty sure you guys can guess just whose memories they belong to. When it got to the part of Sakura crying, I'm sorely sorry for you guys that really do hate it when Sakura cries at all in fanfiction.

**Facts about this chapter-**

Kakuzu always bargains the lunch ladies into giving him a discount for his meal. He is also virtually clueless to troublesome events.

Zetsu will pretty much go along with basically anything even Pokémon without question. He also has a pretty big amount of distrust.

Pein always goes to a meeting during lunch with people that have chose his gang as clients.

Konan is like the reporter of the group, she reports anything bad that the gang members do over to her brother Pein.

Kisame always brings a bottle of Sake and never gets caught he also fails to admit anything too embarrassing. Kisame has has a weird taste in girls.

Itachi is sensitive about his hair. Itachi somehow has a power to cause dango to magically appear.

Hidan is a terribly weak opponent in Pokémon, he also majorly sucks at talking to girls. Hidan, for the twentieth time you have proved to me that you really aren't a ladies man!

Sakura used to wear a big hat to hide her hair since she was rather insecure as a child. She used to be best friends with Naruto and Sasuke until certain events have caused them to drift apart.

Sakura's father used to chase away any boys that bothered his daughter or any person that bothered her at all.

* * *

**Dina Sana, LizzyToon, Guest 1/18/13, Shadow Wolf, mandycandy- **Thank you for reading and hopefully liking the last chapter. I sincerely enjoy reading your reviews, as for you lizzytoon, my dear buddy, stop stalking me on fanfiction before I send my doggy of doom to hunt you down XP

**SakuraHimeYoi- **Thank you! I sort of thought as my story as cliché, but it seems not to be! Thank you for reading, and of course here is the update too.

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow-** Haha! Love your review! Well here is the next chapter that hopefully saves me from getting eaten! And thank you for the compliment! I do agree that Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame don't get as much love as the other members, so it's nice to hear from someone who does.

**Haruca-Lin-Sama- **Thank you for that really nice complement! Thanks to your review it allowed me to find out that Zetsu's part was at least entertaining and not too rushed.

**Guest 1/14/13 chapter 6- **I would totally give you a glomp for that awesome review, thanks for reading! And yep people do have different tastes in Fanfiction but at they should at least find the decency to just exit out of the story and find a new story instead of sending hateful messages. I appreciate your review dearly!

**TearsDrippingDown- **Yep you totally got it right when Zetsu was going to say hello to her at lunch, and of course that is bound to be a little trouble! I want to just say thank you repeatedly for reviewing and for answering my questions. It really helped, and of course Kakuzu has to be included with the chapter, so I hope that satisfies you until next chap. ;)

**YuYu99- **Thank you for answering my questions and for sparing some light for this story, also since this chapter is long both Itachi and Hidan are included. As for the possessive idea, I think it would be quite nice to see how that will turn out. It will also add some development to the story, which is a win-win! And don't worry I do think that everyone has their moments of going fan girlish heck even boys do that when they meet their idols *sigh* You know it would be pretty funny to see some of the Naruto Characters act like a fan girl but at the same time pretty scary. Also thanks again for that awesome review and I sincerely would give you twenty glomps~

(Tell me of any mistakes that were made or of any gaps since my computer kept restarting so there might be some missing parts or points within the story, once again I sincerely love you guys!)


	8. Not Too Fast, Yet Not Too Bad

She blinked furiously….

He stared intently….

She blinked once again…

He gave her a questioning stare….

This kept going for a few short minutes until Sakura finally calmed down, and sat up straightly.

"Eh...I'm so sorry for running into you! I really am such a klutz," Sakura said with bitter humor before realizing the awkward position they were in.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized before scrambling to get up unsuccessfully.

"It's….okay," The boy trailed off. The boy made move to get up, but kept his eyes directly glued to the pinkette who by the way still hovered close to him with puffy red cheeks, a pair of apple green eyes that showered in irritation, and an obvious red nose that was the critical tell-tale sign that she was indeed close to crying.

Your sad?" He asked bluntly. Sakura stared at him awkwardly giving him the are-you-serious look.

Who the hell in their right minds, would ever ask that to a girl on the verge of tears...a girl that hovered beside him no less!

Good gracious...how hopeless this boy is...

"Nope I'm not sad at all! I just look like a wreck and feel absolutely terrible!" Sakura said sarcastically. The boy instantly frowned at her behavior.

He narrowed his ringed eyed into hers making her shift simultaneously under his gaze.

"Stop staring at me! Seriously, quit it!" Sakura snapped uncomfortably.

"I won't stop staring," The boy said directly. Sakura huffed in irritation.

"Okay then Mr. Almighty, when exactly will you stop staring?" Sakura puffed out.

_It's only been about two minutes, and I can already tell that this guy has a serious superiority complex..._

_**Well at least a cocky flame headed boy is better than an old man with a mouth fit to be worse than a sailor... **_

_...Yes I agree with that, but let's make it an effort not to meet anymore weirdos..._

_**Agreed**..._

The boy pulled on a thin smirk before replying.

"I'll stop staring when your eyes magically turn brown," The boy stated as he stared at her apple green eyes, he wasn't even minding the fact of how puffy and red they were.

"Wha- Wait that's never going to happen!" Sakura said in realization. She swiped her sleeve to wipe the corners of her puffy green eyes before suddenly stopping and realizing that her only pair of glasses...were indeed not on the bridge of her nose, nor were they in any reach of her possession.

"Oh my god! Where are my glasses!" Sakura question as she sat up to look around the floor.

"Glasses? Can't you see perfectly?" The boy asked.

"Yes- I mean no! I just need them alright!" She argued. She then scanned the floors with her hands, feet, and her perfectly fine eye vision all the while accurately ignoring the confused boy who sat only inches away from her...not that she really noticed.

* * *

"So what are we- **going to do now?"** Zetsu asked.

An awkward silence loomed in the air as each member stared at each other.

"I don't really know..." Kisame trailed off awkwardly.

"She looked upset," Sasori pitched in.

"She wasn't upset until _Miss paper witch_ and _Mr Grumps for life _got here," Tobi accused.

Instantly he was whacked roughly on the head by Konan.

"That's most likely impossible...for me at least. We got along quite well earlier in art class," Konan stated. Tobi looked at her disbelievingly and at Deidara for confirmation.

"I suppose...un, you two never really talked. But Sakura definitely did not act like that earlier yeah," Deidara pointed out.

Konan is not the one making Sakura angry...That leaves...

As if getting the big picture of the problem, all present Akatsuki members turned to Kakuzu is suspicion.

"That only leaves Kakuzu then..."

"Me? What did I do?" Kakuzu asked with a glare.

"We don't know-

"And we don't fucking care. Just hurry up and apologize to her already," Hidan said as he cut Deidara off.

"What for? I see no point in apologizing to someone who clearly is unstable,"

Well in his point of view it was totally true, the only times he met her was when she went haywire. The first with her being an angel that possessed a glowing halo...a few seconds later...a demon with pointed horns..then again an angel with a sickingly sweet smile.

The second time he met her was earlier, when he could practically hear her feminine laughter echo from the roof top...Well feminine laughs echoing until she saw him.

"Kakuzu if you do not apologize within today,** I swear I will drag Deidara to where your money is and allow him to bomb it**," Zetsu threatened. Glaring with a hard cold glare, Kakuzu looked at him in disbelief.

"You..wouldn't..dare! How do you even know where it's hidden?"

"Oh? So you're going to doubt me? **Deidara the money is hidden under a desk in the left-"** Zetsu stated before he was severely tackled by Hidan who was pushed his way by Kakuzu.

"You mother-" Hidan trailed off with loud curses as he instantly made move to scramble away from the upset plant man he had fallen on.

"Fine, I'll apologize...But this is the total reason why I hate all of you," Kakuzu sighed as he ignored all of Hidan's small rambling about pushing him rudely into a cannibal plant guy.

"Love you too Kakuzu, now hurry up and quit stalling," Konan chirped.

* * *

"Is this it?" He asked as he held up a badly broken pair of glasses. Taking a look at the glasses she barely nodded from faint recognition at the color, but instantly sat up straight to go look at her now found glasses.

"Yes! Wait- where did you find it?" Sakura asked. She was slightly curious to how it only took him two minutes to find while it took her six minutes to find her glasses...unsuccessfully.

Instead of answering he just simply pointed to an area where papers clustered up meaning that they must have been in his hands before they roughly collided. Her glasses were under piles of papers...yet she never looked under them. The stupidity.

Taking the broken pair of glasses into her hand she mumbled a quick thank you before gathering her scattered items across the floor.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked curiously. He cocked out an eyebrow in question.

"Pein," He stated swiftly.

_**What kind of name is that? He may be hot, but was his mother highly drunk when she named him?**_

_It could have been worse..._

_**Worse?**_

_Hmmm, maybe something weird like Buttkis or Wilbur..._

_**...Those are names?**_

_Yes...I even checked_

_**...And when did you find time to search something up without me knowing?**_

_During the summer when we were visiting a library..._

_**...I was asleep wasn't I?**_

_Yep_

Silence once again echoed the base of the stair case.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly. Feeling slightly surprised that he even asked her the same question in return, she smiled slightly before answering.

"Sakura...Sakura Haru-"

**_"Sakura! Didn't anyone tell you not to tell a stranger your full name?"_** Inner mumbled mentally.

"Sakura...eh?...Hmm...the name matches your hair," He noted as if both testing and commenting on her name.

He even gave her an open stare that said 'It makes sense'

_**Ugh, the nerve! I'll show him what makes sense!**_

_Not now Inner, just let it go_

Looking over the figure she realized that he had a brighter tinge of orange hair than she originally thought, he wore a tie around his wrist to signal that he was at least two grades ahead of her, and he had three piercings that bridged both sides of his nose..two piercings symmetrically placed on both sides of his ears...

**...And possibly more piercings that were placed on** _-Shut up Inner!-_

...And possibly more piercings placed on either his tongue or anywhere else that involved Inner's perverted thoughts.

As if almost reading her disturbing thoughts, Pein quickly answered with a slight smirk.

**_If he doesn't wipe that incredibly hypnotizing smirk off his face then I'll wipe it off for him!_**

"I only wear piercings that are visible," He answered as she fumbled around awkwardly at being caught in thought.

"For such an innocent looking girl...you have a mind of-"

"For such an -**_incredibly sexy guy- _**you have a mind of-" Sakura mocked, but turned slightly pink when she realized that Inner had cut the middle of her sentence. She gave a mental glare at Inner and briefly noted to murder her later.

**_What It's true!_**

Pein looked slightly shocked before he chuckled lightly. The sound of such an open laugh-...well...er...chuckle sounding appeasing to her ears.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked curiously as she heavily batted her blush away with all her might.

He chuckled once more with amusement ringing in his ringed eyes. "It's strange,"

Sakura gave him a what-the fudge-are-you-talking-about look as she shuffled to sit next to him to hear the superiority complexed boy a little louder considering that he was not a man of words. In short explanation it meant that he was super hard to hear.

"Not one girl- Not one person dares to be in my presence for thirty seconds, yet you dare to be in mine for more than six minutes?" He chuckled off. Pein then glanced sideways, directly into her eyes.

_**Oh fluffing fudge bunny! Is he looking at us?**_

_Yes he is. Just like he has been, the last six minutes we spent with him._

_**But look at him! Look how close he is! I mean he's practically dripping with** **sexiness!**_

_Shut up Inner! I do not care to know what I can already see!_

_**So you admit that Pein is indeed sexy? Oh my fudge bunny! My little girl is growing up so fast!**_

_Shut your snapper already, Inner!_

Waving off her thoughts, she looked at Pein with a once over look before steadily answering.

"Thirty seconds? Do they really find a living magnet attraction hard to get along with?" Sakura teased half heartedly.

Pein stared at her blankly before tilting his head in complete innocence. It was a sure sign of him bouncing back an insult.

"Yes, it is quite hard to get along with a living magnet attraction. But at least I'm not a walking flower," Pein shot back with a freaking halo over his head.

"A walking flower! What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked defensively.

Pein quickly shot her a glance from head to toe before breaking into a small grin.

"Your hair is pink..." Pein trailed off in thought.

_**Is he comparing our hair with flower petals?**_

_Should I take it as a compliment or an insult?_

_**...uh...Both? I really don't know...**_

"You have a figure of a stem..."

_Did he just..._

_**Yes...yes he did**_

_That's a clear insult to our bodies!_

"Are You insulting me, Pein?" Sakura asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes," Pein answered bluntly. Sakura glared at him heavily with her piercing apple green eyes.

**_Pein does not know how to handle the ladies after all..._**

"Your eyes are..." Pein trails off. **_He seems to trail off a lot..._**

"Ugly...I know," Sakura finished off as she turned her gaze somewhere else.

Pein looked at her weirdly. "I was going to say pretty, but that wouldn't quite fit,"

She turned her gaze back to him once again. "I would say that your eyes are piercingly fierce, it's a weird quality for a girl known as the shy tragedy,"

Sakura inwardly face palmed. "So you know about that?"

"Yes,"

Sakura sighed as she awkwardly messed with the edge of her baggy pants. "What else do you know?"

"Not much..." He replied vaguely.

"Count on Pein to be honest," Sakura mumbled under her breath. Pein just nodded in her direction. Sakura let her head fall to her palm.

"So what do you want to know?" Sakura asked. She decided to might as well get acquainted. Heck, maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

He looked at her strangely, before waving it off and deciding to go with whatever she was doing. "Where do you get your hair dye?"

Instantly Sakura fell over comically while twitching. Ok...so maybe this wasnt so much of a beautiful friendship.

"My hair is natural! Why does everyone think I dye my hair?" Sakura wailed dramatically. Pein shrugged.

"Pink isn't supposed to be natural,"

"Natural? It's just different! What's wrong with different?" Pein just shrugged once more.

"Okay, anything else you want to know?" Sakura sighed.

"Are you Bi-polar?" Pein asked curiously. Sakura looked baffled.

"What makes you think that? I don't have mood swings!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You were a crying mess coming down the stairs-"

"I have a perfectly good reason!"

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"You also turned from sad to playful...to annoying then unbearingly dramatic," He stated from observation of her crazy mood swings.

_Hmm, where did the annoying part come in?_

**_I don't know, probably when you were repeatedly yelling at him to find your glasses?_**

"You also talk to yourself," Pein stated once more as if it was an everyday thing to talk about.

Sakura looked like her eyes were about to fall out, but Pein just simply poked her in the cheek to bring her back to lady Earth.

"I do _not_!"

"Your a terrible liar,"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You voice changes, you mumble under your breath...and different expressions reach your face as if in clashing colors. In total your just like another Zetsu," Pein drawled out. Was this guy used to insanity?

"You know Ze- You know what? Never mind. I probably don't want to know anyways."

"Anything else to add to your increasing list of worst questions ever asked?"

"Yes,"

Sakura sighed deeply in irritation before nodding at him to continue. After all if she decided to start something out of her own free will, then she would force herself to finish it...even if it _was_ distasteful.

"Why were you crying?"

The question hit her like a ton of stone. _Why_ was she crying?

Nothing at all happened. She just saw _his_ face...okay maybe that wasn't all that happened.

It was the fact that she saw a certain accessory on him...and the fact that he still kept it.

The reason for her crying wasn't that he didn't remember her, no that grief had occurred earlier in the day. It was the fact that he held a special necklace around his wrist. Yes it was incredibly cliché and cheesy, but it was a present that she bought him when she was both young and naive.

_"What's this?" A young boy asked as he fiddled with the jewelry in his two small hands._

_"A necklace," A small hatted girl stated. Although her face was covered by a rather large ugly looking hat, you could still tell that she was smiling widely with a tomato blush painted upon her face._

_"Why did you get me a necklace, Kura-chan?"_

_"Well I thought it would be cute! My mom said that if you like someone you should give them candy or jewelery for a valentines present!" The young girl explained._

_The boy flicked her in the fore head immediately._

_"Your too silly for your own good, kura-chan," The boy huffed._

_"What? All I got you is a present with my own hard earned allowance, and this is what I get?" The girl said dramatically._

_The boy flicked her once more._

_"No Kura-chan, I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it...when I really do...but..." The boy trailed off._

_"But what, Kuzuzu-chan?" The girl asked curiously. The boy huffed before mumbling something._

_"What was that, Kuzuzu-chan? I couldn't hear you," The girl asked playfully._

_"I said that **I'm **the one supposed to be getting you gifts,"_

_She looked at him suspiciously._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I'm the man in the relationship," The boy stated. He was then tackled to the floor roughly._

_"That's really sexist of you, Kuzuzu-chan," The girl whined._

_Apparently her mom taught her a lot of stuff. From dating-advice to men being sexist. How great of her..._

_"How do you even know what that means! I'm six months older than you and I still don't know what that means!"_

_"Then maybe you should talk to my mom. Plus your not even a man, you're a boy. Not even a strong one at that,"_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm just stating the truth!" The girl defended as she hovered over him._

_The boy turned slightly pink before turning away._

_"Aww is my stitchy hubby, blushing!" The girl cooed. Believe it or not, the girl was more terrible at nicknames when she was younger._

_"No! Get off me already!"_

_"Never!" The girl ushered back playfully. She then poked him in the mouth._

_"Why are you poking me?"_

_"I wanted to irritate you. It doesn't seem to be working though," The girl said as she batted her eyes innocently._

_"Just be lucky you have pretty eyes to escape from tickle attacks!" The boy exclaimed childishly._

_"Awww! You think I have pretty eyes?" The girl asked dramatically. The boy instantly turned bright pink, but answered anyways._

_"Yes of course! Their like big round pools of green that take on an apple appearance!" The boy mumbled._

_The girl immediatly smiled as she pulled out another necklace. One directly from her pocket instead of a wrapped box._

_"You have _another_ necklace?"_

_"You dummy! They come together... they fit together too!" The girl explained as she fit the necklace from her pocket to the one that was inside the boy's hands._

_"So you have the right half, and I have the left?"_

_"Yep! Yours also has a cherry blossom, representing yours truly! While I have a bundle of cash to represent your cheap as...-"_

_The boy's hand slapped over her mouth before she even uttered a curse word._

_"I find that necklace idea quite cute, but you seriously need to get off me, and you seriously need to not curse a single word!" The boy stated as he was still straddled by the hatted girl. _

_The girl smiled sheepishly before rolling over to his side. She almost forgot how much he disliked the idea of his innocent little friend using such an ugly language. The weird thing is that the boy himself used the language sometimes. What a hypocrite!_

_"So...do you like your present?" She asked innocently. Believe it or not, this was her failing attempt to get away from the lecture the boy would use whenever he caught her cursing._

_"Like? I _love_the present my little mad hatter," The boy cooed. Sakura glared at him before allowing herself to smile widely._

_He only called her mad hatter when he was extremely happy. Either way, his happiness allowed her escape from a nasty two hour lecture._

_"So are you going to keep it instead of returning it for cash?" The girl asked._

_The poor boy looked like a deer in headlights. _

_In the previous years all the little boy did was return her presents in his dire obsession of cash. Yep his obsession with cash...sort of over powered the need to keep the presents she gave him. Cheap bastard._

_"Yes I'll keep this present, I can't return it with you holding the other half anyways," The boy answered._

_She glared at him and he backed up._

_"Kakuzu," She said in a threatening tone._

_"Fine...Ugh... I Kakuzu, a mad hatter's best friend will ultimately keep this necklace and shall not return it for cash," He mumbled._

_"And why will you keep it?" The girl tested._

_The boy grinned before pinching her cheeks in a childish way._

_"I will keep this necklace in turn to show you that you are my only best friend, my best girl-friend, and that I love you deeply, little miss sunshine!" The boy claimed in a childish way that matched his childish actions._

_She grinned back while whacking him on the head. "Ow! Why do you keep hitting me! Your mom was right, woman are abusive!"_

_"I love you too my very stitchy hubby, but that was for returning the bear I bought you!"_

_"Of course I would return it! The bear was worth seven dollars!" The boy replied, but was once again whacked._

_"Sakura,"_

"-kura, your crying again," Pein said as if it was for the third time saying it.

Sakura pulled her right hand towards her cheek and realized that she was indeed crying again.

This time it wasn't those type of tears of confusion and sorrow...it was the type of tears you shed when you felt relieved.

She was relieved that Kakuzu held onto a part of their childhood.

Removing her left hand out of the pocket where her necklace resided, she then tried to wipe away the tears from her apple green eyes only to find that it doubled into more tears.

Was this the effect of not crying or letting out your frustration for so long?

It probably was, not even when she was little did she ever cry this much.

She then tried harder to wipe away the tears, this time using both hands to desperately wipe it away.

She probably looked like a mess. A crying blubbering mess in front of some guy who she recently decided to befriend.

"I'm so-sorry It's just...and...for...I'm sorry for crying," Sakura struggled out. Pein patted her back in comfort.

"There's no need to be sorry, everyone has their downfalls...even the most strongest people cry," Pein reassured.

Sakura paused briefly with a moment of few sniffles while she looked up to glance at Pein.

"Does that mean you cry?" Sakura asked.

Pein looked temporarily thrown in thought before slowly nodding.

"That's strange. I can't imagine you ever crying,"

Pein grinned slightly as he patted her back once more. "Then don't,"

* * *

Yes! Finished with this chapter finally! I'm sorry if it majorly sucks, but I really did try. I would have more, but my computer kept dying before I even had the chance to save anything. I know that I haven't updated in like a month or so, but I bet there were tons of other entertaining stories to read. Speaking of stories, it's been a long three days since any AkaXSaku stories have come out, well probably two updates but that's all. Are you people dying on me? If you are then I'm about to cry. Anyways I guess I'm two-three day late for valentines, but at least it's an update. I'm on the verge of dying too. So much homework...so much drama...not so much free time. Yep, school amounts to be hell. Just a few more months till' summer. Yay. This chapter probably does not even reach your expectations...you guys are probably thinking I have some serious issues with writing insecurity...well I do...look at me babble...anyways did you guys have a nice valentines day?

I'll try to update by next weekend. No promises though.

Notes-

Students have colored wrist bands to signal what grade they are in. I know that most schools do not do this, but some do.

When Pein was stating that Sakura has a body figure of a stem, he meant that she had no curves which was a clear insult to Sakura and her Inner self.

Kakuzu and Sakura have fitting necklaces that can attach to each other whenever placed together. Sakura bought it with allowance money that her mother usually gives her for helping out around the house. She bought the necklace out of advice from her mother.

Sakura's half of the necklace is half of a right side heart with a smaller charm hanging on the side, the charm is a cash sign. Much like this one- $

Kakuzu's half looks identical to sakura's except the fact that he is the left side and has a cherry blossom charm.

Kakuzu is going to apologize to Sakura, although he refuses do to her strange behavior.

Pein is a bit blunt, but is a complete gentlemen and will not allow a lady to cry by herself on the side of the stairs. Yep he was especially a gentlemen when he said she had no figure. Lesson learned, Pein is not a ladies man.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not being able to do review corner right now! In honest truth I enjoyed reading each and every review. Some were hilarious and some were meaningful. I enjoyed them. I'll try to do review corner next chapter, that is if my computer decides to stop being a big fudge bunny. How could you computer? I thought you were with me when we started this mission, you traitor!

Ugh..anyways your guys' reviews are still making me smile, they were so full of compliments and jokes. Again I'm thankful to you people who actually give fanfiction a good name. Lately it's been chaos with trolls hacking the site. Yep not so fun...

-Lalamnmgirl


	9. Getting close to piecing it together

This was stupid, it was idiotic, moronic, puerile, senseless, doltish, trivial, undignified, and basically anything with the synonym of stupid.

How could he, an innocent- okay not so innocent treasurer of the Akatsuki be forced to preform such a stupefied task?

It wasn't like they didn't have nine _other_ members to do the wretched task. Why did it specifically have to be him? What did he ever do to the pinkette?

Sure there was the time earlier this morning when he grabbed her wrist without permission, but that was pretty much it. He didn't even do anything really bad to her.

She wasn't even on his debt list. Being on his debt list would gain you the opportunity to see his bad side, a part of him that was almost as scary when Konan had no coffee to drink in the morning

So why in heaven's name was she being over reactive to the bare sight of him. That just wasn't normal.

So here he was being roughly pushed through the door, and being locked up and away from the roof top. In other words, Konan just kicked his un-sorry butt out the door and securely locked it before he even had the chance to open it once more.

If there was a possibility of ever getting revenge on a certain member in the Akatsuki, then it would definitely be that she witch he called Konan.

"Make sure you apologize correctly and with utmost sincerity, Kakuzu-chan!" Konan yelled out in muffled words through the locked door.

Yep, he decided that it would definitely be Konan.

Moving hesitantly over to the rails, he slowly climbed down the stairs in full thought.

The girl was definitely a strange one. Her appearance was peculiar, and her earlier interactions were just even more uncanny.

The girl did have a sense of familiarity to him though. That was the part that startled him.

Was it the fact that she was as unique as his child hood friend? The pinkette had wild mood swings, wierd moments, and a certain rarity to her appearance. It was something that his child hood friend held...minus the fact that she _certainly_ did not have pink hair.

He was pretty sure that he never met a girl with pink hair before. If he did he would have definitely remembered her.

The only thing that seemed to be familiar to him were her eyes. Although she wore thick glasses, you could still guess the color of them. His guess was a light polish green, something that almost resembled his old friend's apple green eyes.

Speaking of her, why was it that she crossed his thoughts more frequently today? It wasn't like he never thought about her when he certainly did, but it was unusually strange for her to cross his thoughts every ten minutes. Okay make that every nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

He certainly did miss her, he missed her childishness, her uniqueness, her cheerful personality, and just everything in total. He even missed her funny big hat that never seemed to be taken off.

Thinking back on it, he never understood _why_ she wore that ugly big hat. It was just a useless clothing material that certainly did the little girl no good. In fact it caused her more trouble than good. She always used to stumble in the middle of theirs runs, the hat always caused her more problems with bullies, and worst of all...it blocked the sight of her little chubby face along side the sight of her lime green cat eyes.

Kakuzu abruptly halted in the middle of his climb downstairs.

He needed to get over her, it's been long enough that she has plagued his mind! Why is it that every little thought is fixated on her? She was only his friend for about two years, yet at the cost it felt like they have been friends much longer than that,

Still...he severely needed to get a grip on life and to stop reminiscing with the past, what's done is done, and what's gone is gone...it was simple logic really. He just needed to learn how to accept it.

* * *

Strangely after several attempts to calm herself down, she still felt the prick of heat tickle at her eyes and gobble at her throat. It was embarrassing enough to have a man of stone to try and comfort you, but it was even more embarrassing for a man of stone to stare at you in the midst of trying to get a hold of yourself. Your sloppy, blubbering, unaesthetic self.

Putting a shaking hand over her mouth, she slowly breathed in and out to calm herself down. She also movedher long pink hair to cover her eyes in a way that didn't allow Pein to openly stare at her.

She felt both comforted and upset with her situation. She came down stairs to go cry in a bathroom like some loner she was, not to just stumble down some stupid stairs and practically fall over a wall of comfort.

But choking down a couple of sobs while getting over the fact that your glasses are broken, your stuff is everywhere, a newly befriended dude is putting a hand over your shoulder, and that basically life is screwing you right now is a huge fact to handle.

In fact this predicament officially marked her day as worst day of the year.

"Are you at least getting a somewhat hold of yourself Sakura-san?" Pein asked calmly with his hand still resting on her shoulder.

"San? What's up with your sudden formality? What happened to just Sakura?" She mumbled as she glanced at him with slightly red, tear stained eyes.

Pein narrowed his stare, before smirking slightly. "So you want me to call you something _without_ formalities?"

Sakura wiped at her eyes before nodding slowly.

It seemed that she never noticed how Pein's eyes literally sparked up in mischief, or even the suggestive tone that Pein was giving.

"Okay have it your way, Sakura-hime." Pein said in a tone that litterly made Inner faint. Suddenly Sakura realized just how close they were, it was a bit _too_ close for her liking.

Sakura instantly reddened in surprise before awkwardly scooting away.

"Don't call me...errr...that!" She exclaimed lamely.

"Oh? So should I instead call you Sakura-chan, Cherry blossom, Cereza, seresa, Sakura no Hana, Mamulaklak, Fleur de cerisier, Flor impresionante, or simply Rosa?" Pein asked with colorful languages that Sakura somewhat understood.

"Don't call me those either! And why do most of the names involve my hair color?" Sakura asked with a raised eye brow.

Pein brushed her questioning glance away with a simple 'I don't know' shrug of the shoulder.

This action gained a small glare from the Pinkette. Which in turn made the shrugging boy raise his hands up defensively.

"Hey, if you don't like any of those names I could always call you my Chica sin figura." Pein stated lightly before getting heavily hit by the violent pinkette.

"Just because I can't understand as much as you in the art of language does not mean I cannot understand what your saying!" Sakura huffed angrily.

"Your an idiot." Sakura finished off before huffing once more.

Pein muttered a slight 'ouch' from the shoulder hit Sakura gave him as he tilted his lips in amusement at the pinkette.

Practically feeling his stare on herself, she generously shared a glare with him. "What?"

Pein simply shrugged with one hand waving her off. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you. I'm admiring you, from up closely." Pein countered.

He was then once again heavily whacked.

* * *

The group sat in waiting silence...not that a whining Tobi, a complaining Hidan, and a hungry Zetsu can be any _real_ silence.

"Do you think that he'll actually do it?" Kisame asked. A few members nodded while the rest shook theirs heads in signal to a sharp 'No'.

"Knowing him, he'll probably just chicken out." Hidan stated.

"That or he **fails miserably**." Zetsu suggested.

Konan whacked both of them roughly on the head.

"Kakuzu isn't dumb, nor incapable of apologizing." Konan pointed out as she paced endlessly around on the sunny roof top.

"Then why are you pacing?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the roof top door.

Konan stopped her pacinh briefly to glare heavily at Itachi.

"Oh I don't know? How about the fact that Pein is still no where to be found and I just sent a stitched brute to go apologize to an absolute innocent girl!" Konan huffed as she paced even faster.

"I don't know what your so worried about, for all we know Pein might have ditched us to go hang out with some girl." Sasori pointed out boredly as he stared at the clouds from his laying position.

"Eh? That seems unlikely impossible, yeah!"

Sasori glanced at Deidara briefly before lazily looking back at the sky.

"I don't see how it's _impossible_."

Deidara rolled his eyes before going back to his sculpting, seeing as how he really didn't feel like arguing with the red headed bastard at the moment.

"Well...its most likely impossible considering how Pein, pretty much _hates_ interacting with people," Konan thought out loud as if in a way to continue Sasori's earlier statement.

"That's not true! He socially interacts with us all the time!" Kisame argued.

"That's only because he has to keep an eye on you all to make sure you keep out of trouble!"

"But were a gang, were supposed to cause trouble!" Hidan interrupted.

"To put it bluntly he hates all of you." Konan continued as if Hidan never spoke.

"What! How could he hate me, I'm literally the bomb yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You blew up his car." Konan deadpanned.

"I didn't mean to! Tobi misplaced them, yeah!" Deidara explained poorly.

Konan looked over to Tobi in question.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The energetic boy replied.

Konan grinned lightly before looking over to Deidara. "Yes you are, Tobi!"

"There's your proof, your guilty." Konan said as straight forward as possible.

Deidara historically fell side ways to the floor with a disbelieving look.

"What about Tobi, does Leader-sama hate Tobi?" The boy asked with an innocent tilt of the head.

Konan stared at him blankly for a few seconds before slowly shaking her head in a sharp 'No'.

This action seemed to make the boy hop up and down in giddy happiness as he latched on to the even more than aggravated Deidara.

"Oh? So Leader hates everyone except Tobi?" Kisame asked in fake hurt.

"Yes." Konan answered bluntly. Moving to the side, she quickly kneeled down to a sitting position upon a wooden bench to stop herself from pacing.

"What about Sasori? We all know that Sasori was one of the first few fucking members To join this shitty gang. How the hell does Leader-sama hate _him_?" Hidan asked boredly in clear dislike.

"Hidan. _Tone_." Itachi warned as he flipped a page from his book. Hidan scowled deeply at the teen as he grumbled blind insults from under his breath.

"Simple really, he hates me and I hate him." Sasori answered lazily. Konan glared swiftly at the puppet artist before swiftly glaring at Hidan for bringing it up.

"Then how the fuck does he hate me?" Hidan asked as he twirled a pocket knife through his fingers.

All the members seemed to momentarily look up at him just to give him a _oh-really look?_

"What?" Hidan asked as he caught the look the others were giving him. In a flash everyone resumed what they were doing before with only the more rowdy members caring enough to answer the still injured and confused jashinist.

"Well first of all, you're the one who has initiated all the unnecessary gang fights." Konan pointed out as Hidan opened his mouth to deny it. "No I didn't! They started it first!"

"You also got blood all over the new carpets we bought for the hideout." Konan continued as if Hidan never spoke. "It's your own damn fault for placing them, oh so very near my fucking room!"

"And remember how many times you got us placed in jail?" Konan added.

Hidan opened his mouth, but quickly closed it seeing at how true the statement was. Currently his very sloppy jail record held the number of 43 times submitted to charges.

"Oh and don't forget his personality, yeah! It's the first thing that makes him so repulsive!" Deidara cut in. Immediately Hidan started lunging at the blonde artist for such an unneeded comment.

"Come here girly! I just want a hug!" Hidan yelled as he chased the now running bomb artist.

Hidan's angry face clearly stated that he did not want _just_ a hug, but perhaps something a little bit more bloodier.

* * *

Cereza- Cherry in Spanish

Rosa- Pink in Spanish

Seresa- Cherry in Tagalog

Sakura no Hana- Cherry blossom in Japanese

Mamulaklak- Blossom in Tagalog

Fleur de cerisier- Cherry blossom in French

Flor impresionante- Stunning blossom in Spanish

Chica sin figura- Girl with no figure in Spanish

Pretty short chapter, but I didn't want to move on so quickly with this part of the story. It seems that Kakuzu is about to walk in on quite a weird scene, and Deidara might be mauled by Hidan if lunch isn't over soon. I pretty much wanted to add in some pretty simple nick names in different but few forms. Seeing as how I only know that most or few of these are correct, please feel free to correct my improper nick names placed upon here.

Oh and before I forget, if you think Pein is acting beyond the point of ooc then just think of his personality as understanding yet way too blunt for ones understanding.

For example when Sasori and Pein both met, Pein uttered the words "I dislike you," pretty straight forwardly. Yep, Pein really is a _happy_ trooper in this story...

Have you readers ever had to take care of robotic babies for extra credit? I have...and I have decided that it is the worst extra credit that I have ever taken. Once it cries, it won't stop. If it cries in class, you get glared at by the evil teachers and laughed at by fellow students. Carrying it around school is a huge hassle. If you stray too far from the baby, it dies. If you pat it too hard, when trying to burp it, the thing dies. If you dare allow your pet to kiss it, the thing dies. Apparently if you feed it an ounce too much, the thing dies. If someone bumps into it in the hallways, it dies. Pretty much anything and everything can kill it within a blink of an eye. I can't even go to the bathroom without it dying inside the restroom. Robotic babies are both way too sensitive and are way too evil! I hope they perish and be replaced with not too sesitive dolls.

Besides that, I have reread all of the reviews and some are still pretty humorous to me. You guys are pretty much awesome for reviewing to stories, not only do reviews help give authors satisfaction and support, but they also give something to think about. Thank you all for keeping this site for the most part positive and for the support you give to immature authors...(And for encouraging people to write more cute shipping pairings)


End file.
